A Whizzing Good Time
by BunyipBudgie
Summary: Summary: a more knowledgeable Harry returns from the future just in time to upset Fudges kangaroo trial… Bashing of: Fudge, Dumbledore, Umbridge, Riddle, Malfoy…
1. Chapter 1 Pre-trial conversation

Chapter: 1 Pre-trial conversation

As Harry nervously walked through the Ministry halls with Mr Weasley beside him he mulled over and over the various 'Cases for the Defence' scenarios he had and the strange events surrounding his return to Hogwarts from the graveyard of Little Hangleton in the West Country.

Soon he was sitting in Mr. Weasleys office desperately trying not to fidget whilst having a cuppa tea, as they sat killing time before heading over to Madame Bones office at ten for the standard formal hearing for the crime of being under age whilst using magic before a muggle.

'Ah well,' thought Harry. 'Interesting times are ahead of us now. I've just got to do what needs doing today.'

His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Weasley once again asking Harry an irrelevant question. "Ah Harry what is a rubber duck used for?"

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment, his thoughts completely thrown off track before answering, "Sir it's a kids bath toy, usually with a built in whistle. It floats around on the water. When a kids big enough they learn to squeeze it to make it whistle and later to hold it under water till it fills with water and then how to squirt the water out. My cousin use to try and make a big puddle on the floor."

Harry suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Sir if you've no objection how about we go to Gringotts this afternoon on the way back and I'll get some muggle money and either this afternoon or on Saturday morning we'll quickly and quietly go to the local shops and I'll get one as well as some muggle lollies and toys to entertain the other kids." As Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to protest Harry went on, "Oh I know we'll need some other adults but if you can pick one or two muggle raised to come along that would be best. Subtle would be good and frankly most of the wizards and witches I've seen couldn't blend into a muggle crowd if their life depended upon it."

Mr Weasley paused thoughtfully before regretfully saying, "I'll think about it Harry. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore won't permit it however."

Harry almost exploded at that point, "Mr Weasley with all due respect, but what business is it of his what I do or don't do away from Hogwarts? My legal guardian is Sirius Black not Albus Dumbledore and frankly unless Dumbledore is a dark wizard I doubt he could've done a worse job."

At Mr. Weasley's dumbfounded look Harry went on, quieter, seemingly calmer but none the less with in an irate tone. "I want you to stop and think about this without talking to Dumbledore or your wife or anyone else. Just your brains and observations, your knowledge of the law and what you'd have done if you'd come home to find all of your family dead except for one of the boys who was still in nappy's and the knowledge that only one specific person you, Molly & Dumbledore trusted could've let your enemy through the wards!"

"Harry! I..."

"Mr. Weasley, stop and THINK! I'll give you some facts and you consider the ramifications:

Dumbledore certainly gives me the and every other student the impression he can read our minds whenever he wants without so much as an 'excuse me';

He apparently regularly mind rapes people around him; its part of how he gives the impression of omniscience, that and pre-empting your questions with some sort of fatuous explanation, often an incomplete and or misleading one. What family secrets do you think he ferreted out?

During the '80 to '81 period he knew there was a spy inside the Order leaking info which amongst other things resulted in the deaths of your brother-in-laws Gideon and Fabian. The leak had been narrowed down to the Marauders. You don't think Dumbles didn't mind rape all four?

He was the one who only months later cast the Fidelius charm and according to a charms book I read would've also had to've been the one to later change the secret keeper from Sirius to Peter Pettigrew;

He sent Hagrid alone to Godrics Hollow to fetch me that night. Hagrid to this day does NOT have wand rights. He sent him _before_ Sirius or any of the muggle emergency services arrived. In fact I've been informed that Snape had only just arrived to report Voldemorts apparent demise when Hagrid was _leaving_ Dumbledores office for Godrics Hollow;

Dumbledore ordered Hagrid to fetch me but NOT my parents; so HOW did Dumbledore already know my parents were dead? Or didn't he care if they were?

And a point of curiosity, how DID Hagrid transport himself to Godrics Hollow and how was he planning to return with me?

Sirius gave him his motorbike to use when he arrived _after_ Hagrid had found me then refused to hand custody of me over to Sirius who was by then both my lawful guardian and the first auror on the scene – his stated reason for refusing to hand me over _wasn't_ that Sirius was a traitor or death eater but that Dumbledore had told him to 'bring Harry back to me';

In effect Hagrid had unwittingly kidnapped me on Dumbledores orders!

Where was I for the following 27 or so hours? Hagrid rode off with me mid to late-evening on October 31st but there were NO sightings of me anywhere else the next day till Hagrid arrived at my aunts at midnight on the following night of the 1st and 2nd of November. Professor McGonagall had met Hagrid at Hogwarts that morning but I wasn't apparently at Hogwarts nor was I at St Mungos later that day. In fact when he turned up with me at Privet Drive he told Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall that I'd fallen asleep over Bristol on the way there – so where the heck was I all that day and what was done to me?

Why weren't my alternative guardians notified to collect me for surely there is or was a list of alternatives – after all they were aurors in a time of war and knew they and I were being specifically targeted. Many of their friends like the Longbottoms were aurors actively opposing not just the Death Eaters but any and all dark wizards as well;

So why did Dumbledores ignore my parents will and deliberately and with malice aforethought abandon me on my aunts' doorstep?

How was he able to get away with overriding my parents wishes?

Dumbledore had plenty of time to write a letter saying my parents were dead and we'll be back in 10 years and to stand chatting outside with Professor McGonagall but he didn't even bother going inside to inform my aunt that her sister and brother in law were dead or inform her of the funeral arrangements or to say 'congratulations you've now got Irish twins.'

Mr Weasley looked a Harry with wide-eyed confusion and worry, "Irish twins?" he queried curious at the term he'd never heard before.

"Oh, it's a muggle term; obviously you know what twins are. When a muggle couple has two children born in the same year, but from different pregnancies they're referred to as Irish twins for some reason. Apparently it doesn't happen often but it does happen," explained Harry. "Anyway my cousin Dudley is only 5-6 weeks older than me and is and was spoilt rotten; suddenly without a word of warning or apparently any remuneration my aunt is suddenly stuck looking after both her 17 month old son and a nearly nude, very unwelcomed 15 month old nephew." Harry paused for thought and said aloud, "I wonder if Dudley has that attention deficit thingie that they talk about on the idiot box sometimes? Anyway on with my points:

How would you feel if Bill had been the only Weasley survivor of a DE raid and Dumbledore said, 'it's all for the greater good' and literally dumped Bill on Muriel's or your squib cousins doorstep before he apparated away regardless of whatever instructions were left in your will?

Why didn't Dumbledore as the Chief Warlock fight for Sirius's right for a trial? He was arrested at the scene of a crime obviously needing medical care and illegally dumped in Azkaban followed by a highly effective smear campaign but NOT legally questioned, tried, convicted and sentenced to Azkaban.

If he was actually an honest person who's a self-declared Light wizard surely he would've ordered a trial as he knew Sirius was innocent of betraying my parents even if he was uncertain if Sirius was guilty of killing Pettigrew and the muggle bystanders. Instead Dumbledore actively participated in the railroading of Sirius into Azkaban and after his escape is effectively now imprisoning him at his hated family home;

My aunt and uncle were and are NOT happy with my presence in their lives and Dumbledore knew it as he had Mrs Figg move in up the street to spy on us within weeks of abandoning me on a doorstep. Surely she reported my physical health – bruises, broken bones, semi-starvation, being forced to wear Dudleys rags whilst he wore brand new tailored clothing etc. Yet nothing was done about my injuries or my living in the cupboard under the stairs or being the Dursleys house slave or the malnutrition or outright verbal abuse I received and still do receive nor the on-going slander the locals are told about myself;

When I turned 11 my first letter was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs'; he also deliberately and illegally sent Hagrid to collect me? Why not a Head of House or senior teacher as per the law?

I was NOT given any of the pre-Hogwarts required reading material for the muggleborns or muggle raised students nor was I told HOW to identify and traverse the barrier at Kings Cross Station. Instead, purely by coincidence a red headed pureblood family with old fashioned school trunks and owls was there in the muggle side of Kings Cross Station with the mother breaking the statute of secrecy by speaking loudly of muggles and catching the Express for which she received some very strange looks from the muggles trying to get past them.

Also why did I only get rescued from the Dursleys home when YOUR sons decided to fetch me? Please bear in mind they literally had to rip the bars off my bedroom window with your car in order to get me out whilst my uncle had to unlock the five or six padlocks keeping me locked in Dudleys 2nd bedroom;

Also how come in almost 10 years plus the summer holidays how come not one single individual noticed the blatant signs of at the least neglect or child abuse at worst? Why didn't Mrs Figg report on me to either Child Protection Services, the local police or the DMLE in addition to her regular reports to Dumbledore?

Please Mr. Weasley THINK about what I've just said."

After a long pause to give a very perturbed man some thinking time I went on, "Mr. Weasley I also need to get to Diagon Alley before we get our book lists without Ron or your wife being present."

"Without Molly? Why?" he said sounding slightly offended.

"Several reasons sir; First I need to buy a completely new wardrobe as I'm sick and tired of wearing Dudleys hand me downs, even his old grundies. Most of the local op shops would've binned them as rags even before I was required to wear them. The only 'good' outfits I have are my school clothes which I've pretty much outgrown. Second I need the advice of other teenagers on what's considered appropriate or 'in' for my age and status as I'm pretty sure your wife would try and override _my_ choices. Third I'm fourteen, almost fifteen, so old enough to make my own choices without being browbeaten by her over those choices. Fourth I need to overhaul or replace all my old equipment and I have the money to do so and I don't want to inflame Ron's jealousy by doing so in front of him. Fifth I'll be meeting some other friends that don't live at the Place. None of this is the business of your wife or Dumbledore though I do need Sirius to approve it as _he_ _is_ my legal guardian."

Looking at the slightly offended man who'd always been so nice he said, "Sir don't get me wrong, I do deeply appreciate her help and guidance but with Dumbledores subtle encouragement and her own desperate desire to wrap I and the others in swaddling clothes to supposedly protect us from the big bad world what she is in fact doing is tying us up and laying us on the tracks in front of Voldemort and his Death Eater Express and virtually saying 'here come and get them; they can't run or fight back now so just use them for target practise'."

At Mr. Weasleys horrified look Harry dryly went on, "three out of four of our DADA teachers personally selected by Dumbledore have deliberately tried to murder me in particular and as collateral damage Hermione and amongst others your kids have all been incapacitated or hurt because of both theirs and Dumbledores deliberately chosen actions and inactions and the fourth one inadvertently tried to kill us when he was distracted and forgot to take his wolvesbane potion."

"For some reason that Dumbledore apparently alone knows I've been targeted since I was a baby yet he has done nothing to make me aware and fighting fit? What he has done in fact, is to arrange matters so that I'm continually placed in an abusive environment where chronic malnutrition has resulted in physically stunted growth with poor bone structure etc. I've been forced to exist in a house that's never been a home yet where I'm required to do all the household cleaning and repairs as well as prepare and cook and if I'm lucky I'll be fed the table scraps like some sort of maltreated house elf.

"When I got to Hogwarts he has done nothing and or not permitted anyone else from correcting any of these detrimental medical conditions or even told me my options. I have been given mostly incompetent and or murderous DADA professors and I and my friends have been repeatedly placed in life or death situations that he almost exclusively arranged or took advantage of. I've received no special training, or fitness regime, neither mental counselling nor physical health care; if anything I've consistently received the opposite."

A confused and almost afraid Mr. Weasley half asked, half said, "Counselling Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "Near on ten years of physical and mental abuse then Hogwarts. First year: fought a 12' mountain troll rescuing the 'damsel in distress', was nearly thrown off my broom whilst several hundred feet in the air and was in various life threatening situations originating from Dumbledore and a Voldemort possessed DADA teacher who died literally at my hands. Second year: a house elf tried to 'protect' me by closing the platform entry at Kings Cross, getting a bludger to chase after me during a quidditch match, feral schoolmates, acromantulas, upset centaurs, fought and killed a 60' basilisk armed only with Gryffindors sword, Fawkes and the sorting hat, rescued Ginny with Rons help while Dumbledore did bugger all."

"Language Harry," Arthur responded automatically in 'parental mode'.

Harry went on as though he hadn't heard the remonstration but he didn't swear again either. "Third year: dementors, finding out about Sirius – the public BS and then the truth, more dementors and the ministry moron. Fourth year being illegally forced to contend in the TriWizard Tournament whilst under age by Dumbledore and his murderous ministry minions, yet again having the whole school turn on me including Ron, watching as Cedric was murdered by Pettigrew, captured by Pettigrew, my blood taken by Pettigrew to resurrect Voldemort, crucio'd by Voldemort, forced to duel him then escaping with Cedrics body to Hogwarts only to have Fudge murder Barty Crouch junior to cover it all up and now only weeks later having to defeat two more dementors and then been tried for it. Counselling is when someone, usually a doctor trained to deal with mental issues helps you through the trauma of bad events. They talk you through your anger and grief and attempt to ensure you don't go on a destructive rampage. Sort of what you would've arranged for Ginny after her being possessed by Voldemort for 10 months during her 1st year. The closest I've come to that is Hermione talking with me before I was abandoned yet again to merciless scum that Dumbledore keeps pretending are my 'loving' family and with little to no contact with anyone kind also at Dumbledores direct orders. Being 'sent to Coventry' is listed as a form of psychological and emotional abuse and or torture by the muggles and is grounds for..."

Arthur sat back in shock as he assimilated Harry's comments; he was struggling to come up with any coherent response until a stranger walked into Mr. Weasleys office and began speaking over Harry, so Harry stopped talking.

"Arthur, what are you still doing here? Fudges upgraded the boys hearing to a full Wizengamot trial in courtroom ten and it's already well underway!"

"What!" seconds after his horrified question Mr. Weasley was on his feet and ushering Harry out and down the hallway to the lifts.

Harry followed the panting Mr. Weasley along the hallway of level 10 to the courtroom door where they finally stopped. "I'm sorry Harry I can't go in there with you but I'll be here to escort you when you depart."

"That's alright Mr. Weasley; thanks for your efforts and please take the time to think about what I said while you wait."

Note: 1 the original edition of this chapter was deleted from BunyipBudgie to be correctly reposted under BunyipBudgie2 with my other stories…

Note: 2 following some reviews I have corrected a few errors and added a little…


	2. Chapter 2 the trial mayhem begins…

Chapter: 2 the trial begins…

After a quick tidy up under Mr Weasley's critical eye Harry entered the courtroom where he was met by the unnerving sight of the full Wizengamot led by Fudge who was preparing to try him.

"Ah Mr Potter, so kind of you to finally condescend to attend your trial; I was just about to send some aurors to fetch you," proclaimed Minister Fudge.

Harry decided at that point to modify his plans, looking directly at Fudge he said, "I'm sorry Madame Bones. Nobody bothered to notify me of the change in venue or time. I found out by accident a few minutes ago and rushed down here as quickly as I could from the DMLE where I was told to wait for my 10 o'clock appointment with you. Are you related to Mr. Fudge because you look remarkably like him though I must admit neither the sex change nor the hat do anything for your ensemble?"

A furious Fudge interrupted him at that point. "I AM MINISTER FUDGE not Madam Bones!" he screamed out.

"I'm sorry ma'am but that can't be correct unless someone's pulling a sneaky underhanded and devious political machination on behalf of Voldemort. My hearing, as stated in the only official correspondence I have received, is to be before a Madame Bones of the DMLE at 10.00 am in her office not illegally before people masquerading as the minister and the Wizengamot at 9.00 am in the abandoned courtroom 10!" stated Harry. "Now if you excuse me I'll go back upstairs and await my legal hearing."

"Hem hem Mr Potter!" called out a voice of one of his newer nightmares. "We are here now and have been properly notified of your trial for breaking the Statues of Secrecy and the Prohibition on Underage Magic. You will stand trial now."

"Who are you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I? I am Madam Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic!" she proclaimed loudly and proudly.

"Congratulations on being his gofer," replied Harry sounding (and looking) very supremely underwhelmed and dismissive of her achievement.

After an almost blank sounding moment someone else asked, "Gofer? Mr Potter what is a 'gofer'?"

"Oh, according to the American muggles a gofer is the bosses lackey who's always been ordered to 'go for the tea', 'go for the newspaper' etc. They mispronounce and misspell 'go for' as a single word."

"Enough!" screamed out Fudge. "You will shut up and sit down while we try and then convict you."

"No Mr Fudge. You will wait your turn. As you've set up this farce of a full trial for no other reasons than either your allegiance to Voldemort and or your sheer incompetence as a morally and ethically bankrupt politician then I get to name the additional defence witnesses I now require. You and or your gofer have deliberately and maliciously arranged for both myself and my escort Mr Arthur Weasley the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office NOT to be told of the change of time, venue, judge and charges for my no longer hearing but full trial." Harry paused to take a breath then went on. "Apparently you had sufficient time and owls to notify all these people of your inconsiderately short noticed trial but you couldn't find the time to tell your victim of these details. I know you were informed that I would be staying with the Weasleys yet neither Mr. nor Mrs. Weasleys received either a formal or an informal notification of this change nor was there any notification sent to Mr Weasleys office where we have been quietly waiting to go and meet Madame Bones for the last 40 odd minutes. Then when we find out by accident and race to get here you have the unmitigated gall to say you were about to have me forced by aurors to come down here as though I was actually a criminal! No Mr Fudge I get to request that my witnesses be removed from the courtroom and isolated from each other. The first witness I require is Mafalda Hopkirk."

A disturbed looking Percy Weasley acting as court scribe called out, "she is already in the prosecutions waiting room."

"Excellent," said Harry; "it seems at least one of the other witnesses are already here. The next witness I require is Mrs Figg."

Percy Weasley called out, "she is also in the defence waiting room."

"The next witness I require is Chief Warlock Dumbledore."

Percy Weasley stated, "I do not know where he is. Do you have any objections if I have an auror him to wait with…" he paused to verify the name, "Mrs Figg."

"Brilliant," Harry said happily knowing the next witnesses would cause a storm of protest. "The next defence witness is Cornelius Fudge."

Harry had to stop there as Fudge and Umbridge were yelling in protest. Whilst the other Wizengamot members looked on, some in shock at this, others in bemusement and yet others disliking his disrespectful attitude.

After a minute Harry started walking over to the nearest member and when he did so the noise died away as everyone tried to hear his next comment.

As soon as the noise stopped Harry simply stopped and asked, "Does anyone have a calming draught for the kiddies temper tantrums or can I get on with this?"

After a moment he was instructed by a formidable looking woman wearing a monocle to, "Proceed MR Potter."

"Thank you. Now can anyone identify any one else who has the legal authority to order 2 dementors to attack and Kiss muggles and myself and is in the building now?" asked Harry.

"Mr Potter," answered the same monocle wearing woman. "I am Madame Bones. One of the four other people with the authority required is currently not available as she is on leave in Siberia. I'm the second person and the third is Undersecretary Umbridge whilst the fourth is Head Auror Scrimgeour and he is either in the witness room or in his office upstairs."

"A quick clarification question then; has the unavailable official been overseas to the best of your knowledge since before either the final TriWizard task or since I cast the patronus charm to protect my cousin and self?"

"Leaving aside the question of your reason for casting the spell then the answer is yes to both," she replied.

"Thank you for your assistance Madame. I believe that you and Head Auror Scrimgeour are on my lists of witnesses I wish to call for at this time. I have no objection to you staying as you will be my first witness. I may need to call for additional witnesses later. The next witness I require to be sequestered is Under the minister Umbridge." He turned away for a moment then swung back towards her. "There is one thing I will require later and that is a pensieve, preferably one in which everyone can see and hear the memory at the same time. Is that possible?"

"Yes Mr. Potter that is possible. I will have one fetched here now. Thank you for notifying us," responded Madame Bones. "Ah and Mr Potter for future reference Dolores is officially referred to as an 'Undersecretary' NOT as 'under the minister', quite different connotations."

"Ma'am are you sure in its case? I mean just going by these last few minutes she reminds me of a muggle deputy headmistress we had one term. The other teachers I've overheard described her as a rabid bully who got a sort of sick thrill out of torturing those under their control. A teacher once said such people find it sexually stim..u..late..ting to hurt people. Is this why people like her become death eaters?"

A few minutes later Fudge and Umbridge (both 'silenced' and the incensed toad who had been stunned by a grinning auror) had been removed from the room and the room had a table holding a large pensieve bowl sitting near the defendants seat.

"Mr Potter, Minister Fudge has already presented the Ministries evidence. You may now start the defence," Madame Bones now informed him.

"Thank you Madame," he courteously replied before beginning his defence. "As I was deliberately not invited to my own trial could Mr Percy Weasley please summarise the allegations for me so I have some idea of what needs to be clarified or corrected."

Percy Weasley began with "The honourable…"

"Stop! Percy as we are all here aware of Mr Fudges titles could you please stop brown-nosing to him and be a Weasley and just summarise the evidence. Skip all the self-aggrandising froth and bubbles and get to the rare nuggets of supposed facts he has had presented in the name of the ministry."

By the time Harry had finished talking Percy was a brilliant shade of Weasley red but he did finish the summary in only a few minutes – most of it was actually spent scanning the records before re-reading and summarising the actual facts presented.

"Thank you Mr Weasley for your concise summary; does anybody else dispute the summary presented?" Harry said now thankful that he'd been able to listen to the various TV 'legal' programs with courtroom scenes over the years, even that peculiar Perry Mason series.

Harry turned from him to the Wizengamot and enquired, "Madam Bones?"

He turned towards her when she replied, "Yes Mr Potter."

"Madame I'm unsure of the procedures involved in but I wish to use veritaserum to ask two specific questions of Mr Scrimgeour, yourself, Ms Umbridge and Mr Fudge due to the lot of you being the only officials in a position to order dementors to Surrey to give me and or my muggle cousin the Kiss. Oh, also Chief Warlock Dumbledore as he apparently holds the wards over my relatives home."

There was a considerable uproar at that point as people discussed his explanation.

Madame Bones voiced boomed out, "Silence! Mr Potter you will explain yourself and clarify the two questions."

"Certainly Madame Bones. My apologies ladies and gentlemen but I don't know if there is a correct form of address for you. In fact until the other night I can't say I was really aware of your existence as a judicial or governing body."

"Now Mr Weasley during the Fudges presentation did anyone describe the physical location of the incident?"

"No Mr Potter," replied Percy.

"Right then the location in question is a slightly bent alley between two almost parallel streets. Due to their length a 10' gap was left between a slightly mismatched pair of houses on each long parallel street. The ground of the alley is covered by concrete from fence to fence and once or twice a year the council or neighbours ensure there is no foliage overgrowing the fences or growing through the cracks. Due to its location it is a busy shortcut. You can obviously see the problems with the 'spontaneous appearance of man killing sized lethifolds' which 'just happen' to attack Dudley and myself as we pass through for the umpteenth millionth time. Frankly I think we can discount the possibility of there been any lethifolds involved in such an attack."

"Anyway as far as I'm aware there are really only two scenarios to explain my use of the Patronus charm though each seems to have a least several sub-scenarios differing by whether the cause is a lethifold or a dementor. So excluding the lethifolds options the first rather childish scenario is the one that the death eaters and anti-Dumbledore factions definitely favour and thus Fudge and Umbridge. Publicly their stated reason in its simplest form says that there was in fact no lethifolds or dementors but that in a fit of madness or boredom or depression over the supposed murder of Cedric Diggory by the supposedly alive Death Eater Peter Pettigrew or my supposedly insane notion that Voldemort has returned or anger or in pure sheer teenage angst I said to myself, 'what the hell, I feel like casting a spell today so I'll cast the Patronus charm' which is NEWT level and do so outside in a public venue along with my thaumaphobic cousin who I know will run straight home and inform my even more thaumaphobic uncle and aunt who'll beat me up again before throwing me back in the broom closet that I lived in for the decade before Hogwarts. Quite frankly Ladies and Gentlemen there is not a single hope in hell of me doing that."

There was a considerable rustle of robe moving as people moved in consternation at his comments on the Dursleys.

"The second scenario is that there really were dementors attacking myself and my cousin Dudley. In this particular case I did in fact fight off two dementors and saved both of our lives. The two major sub-scenarios are distinguished by the reason for them attacking both my cousin and myself."

"The first sub-scenario is that these were in fact two rogue dementors and that they travelled the length and breadth of Britain all the way from Azkaban to Surrey without bringing themselves to the Ministries attention before attacking us due to hunger or for whatever other reasons rogue dementors attack and snack on people if we were truly random targets of opportunity. Thus it was just a matter of serendipity that one of their first victims was an underage wizard been slandered by the Minister and his minions. A 14 year old teenager who could, would and did defend himself and his muggle cousin with a patronus charm."

"The second sub-scenario is that these two dementors were in fact deliberately sent to murder myself with my cousin simply being either the entree or the after dinner snack depending on your point of view. In which case since the ministry have and are repeatedly reassuring both its employees and the public at large that they are fully in control of the dementors the simplest solution is to question the only known officials who could've issued the Kiss order during the period in question. As you have all heard this morning the only suspect officials are Madame Bones, Head Auror Scrimgeour, Minister Fudge or his gofer Ms Umbridge and an unnamed official currently on leave well outside of Britain somewhere between the Ural Mountains and the Pacific Ocean."

"I intend to ask two specific questions of all the suspects using veritaserum to ensure an honest answer." Harry looked at the now quiet and thoughtful adults. "If they can all honestly answer 'not guilty' and in conjunction with my pensieve memories that definitely show that there were in fact two dementors then we know there are at least two rogue dementors that need collection or destruction. On the other hand if in fact one or more of these officials have conspired to have me Kissed then you can ensure that they at least receive a full investigation and trial before sentencing them to be either themselves Kissed or lawfully sentenced to Azkaban themselves unless there is an appropriate alternate sentence available."

"For those unsure the two proposed probity questions are simple:

1) Have you ever, without due process of law, ordered one or more individuals to be either unlawfully imprisoned, given the Dementors Kiss and or killed?

2) Have you ever known of or conspired with one or more individuals to, without due process of law, ordered one or more individuals to be either unlawfully imprisoned, given the Dementors Kiss and or killed?"

Harry finished with the question, "Ladies and gentlemen, do any of you have a better wording suggestion or a serious objection to these proposed questions being asked of the witnesses?"

After a long pause where no one spoke up Harry turned back to the Wizengamot and said, "I call Madame Bones to the witness stand and request she be given the veritaserum."

She walked over to the witness chair, sat and took the veritaserum. Once it was administered Harry began, "Madame Bones have you ever, without due process of law, ordered one or more individuals to be either given the Dementors Kiss or be unlawfully imprisoned or killed?"

"No."

"Madame Bones have you ever known of or conspired with one or more individuals to, without due process of law, order one or more individuals to be either given the Dementors Kiss or be unlawfully imprisoned or killed?"

"No."

Turning to the mediwizard he said, "I've finished with this witness, could you please administer the antidote."

Waiting till the antidote took effect Harry said, "Thank you for your co-operation. I have no further questions for you at this time."

Madame Bones looked at him for a moment contemplatively before silently returning to her seat.

Once she had regained her seat and it was clear no one else was going to say anything Harry decided to question Mafalda Hopkirk.

Once she was seated in the witness chair Harry began his questioning. "Ms Hopkirk I understand that following the alarm going off for underage magic use which you identified as being made by my wand you issued an expulsion letter to me. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"What did you do next?"

"I beg your pardon?" replied Mafalda Hopkirk confusedly.

"A simple question I believe," commented Harry. "The alarm went off, you identified it as mine; somehow you decided there was a muggle near me because you stated this in your expulsion letter. What happened afterwards? Did you do handsprings down the length of atrium screaming out that you'd sent an expulsion letter to me? Did you check to see what kind of spell was used and consequently did you send for aurors and or a mediwitch to investigate? Did you contact the Daily Prophet? Or did you go running off to Fudge to inform him of your daring deeds? I ask again, what did you do?"

A very flustered Ms Hopkirk replied, "As per standard procedures I issued the expulsion letter to you then per my special instructions I contacted the Ministers office and shortly afterwards Ms Umbridge arrived at my office. Whilst waiting for her arrival as per regulations I had also contacted the Aurors office to get an auror to go and snap your wand. After Ms Umbridge arrived I appraised her of the details and she then floo'd the minister; during her call Headmaster Dumbledore arrived shortly followed by Head Auror Scrimgeour. The three of them began arguing and then the minister arrived looking very flustered." She paused for a deep breath then went on. "They had a heated discussion regarding what to do. The apparent final decision was that Mr Potter was issued with a notice to attend a hearing with Madame Bones at 10.00 am today in her office."

"Thank you Ms Hopkirk. Do you have any idea how and why we're all here then?" enquired Harry.

"I only have suppositions. Shortly after midnight last night I received a ministry owl instructing me to report here at 9.00 am as a witness for your trial."

"Indeed; do you have this letter with you and if so can you tell us who was it signed by?" cautiously asked Harry.

She replied as she was delving through her bag, "I do still have it and it was issued by…" Mafalda paused to open and extract the letter from her bag. "Sorry, it was issued by D J Umbridge at 10.37 pm last night."

"To the best of your knowledge was anybody actually sent to investigate WHY I cast the Patronus in a muggle area whilst underage? Since according to the only two competent DADA teachers I've had it is only useful against Lethifolds and dementors."

After looking blankly at him in surprise she said, "no one was sent once it was decided not to break your wand immediately."

"So no one came to find if I'd actually run into a dementor or a lethifold despite casting a spell that is specifically only good for a defence against those two dangers. No one could be bothered to check if anyone actually required medical assistance or obliviation but could find the time to hold a full Wizengamot trial for one of the victims who fought back. I wonder what your response would have been if I'd actually been Kissed or if my surname had been that of a member of this gathering? How wonderful to know how quick and responsive the minister and his lackeys are to an emergency situation or is this…" Harry deliberately paused thoughtfully before continuing on, "is this uncaring attitude to a potential deadly situation and the breaking of the Statute of Secrecy the standard response and if so does it only apply to muggleborns or those residing in muggle areas?"

Despite flushing badly Ms Hopkirk chose to treat his question as rhetorical though the murmurs of others indicated that at least some were perturbed by his questions and their implications.

Harry chose to finish his questioning of her with a suggestion. "Ms Hopkirk I suggest you review your identification procedures. The first letter you ever sent me was due to the actions of a Malfoy owned house elf trying to get me into trouble by magically moving a very large and fancy cake over the heads of an important muggle business guest and his wife and then letting the cake drop onto them; the muggles subsequent reaction when your owl and Howler arrived was not pleasant for me. I live in a muggle suburb yet your magical detectors seem unable to identify house elves, dementors or any other type of magical being yet they seem capable of identifying my muggle cousins' presence last night. Also before you start destroying a person's wand, have an impartial hearing to ascertain the facts. You might just find that there was a damned good reason for what they did."

"Your opinion will be taken into consideration, Mr Potter."

"Ah that wonderful language so beloved by the bureaucrats," he replied. "Thank you for your co-operation Ms Hopkirk."

"For my next witness I call for Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour."

After a short wait Rufus Scrimgeour appeared in the courtroom and sat in the witnesses' seat. After he was settled Harry turned to Madame Bones and requested that the veritaserum be administered to the witness. Minutes afterwards Rufus Scrimgeour had also successfully passed the probity questions.

"Could you please tell the court in your own words what happened the evening that brought us both here today."

"Certainly Mr Potter; I had just got home when I received a floo call from the duty auror that the Misuse of Magic Office had requested an auror to snap your wand. Since this was the first wand snapping order I'd heard of outside of a hearing or trial format I floo'd back to the ministry and went to see Mafalda Hopkirk. When I arrived at her office I found that Chief Warlock Dumbledore had just arrived and then I saw Ms Umbridge using the floo."

"I and the Chief Warlock were informed by Mafalda Hopkirk that the underage monitoring globe for Mr Harry J Potter had signalled that you had twice cast a lumos followed by two expecto patronum spells in Little Whinging, Surrey in the presence of a muggle. You had not recently cast any other spells before nor any after this spell. She also informed us that she'd sent an expulsion letter and had requested an auror to be sent to break your wand immediately."

"The Chief Warlock immediately protested this saying that you should be at least given a hearing to find out why you'd cast the spell. Ms Umbridge despite not having the authority to, then started ordering me to have someone break Potters wand. At this point in the rather heated debate the minister walked in and Mafalda reiterated the entire situation again and then Ms Umbridge and the Chief Warlock re-iterated their positions on the order to break your wand."

"After a while the minister decided to permit Mr Potter to have a standard disciplinary hearing before Madame Bones today at 10.00 am. Shortly after Madame Mafaldas shift replacement arrived and we all went home again for the night. Last night however at approximately 12.45 am I received a ministry owl signed by D J Umbridge stating that I was to present myself here as a potential witness as you were going to have a full Wizengamot trial at 8.30 am." Having finished his report Rufus Scrimgeour stopped speaking.

"Thank you for your succinct report. According to Ms Hopkirk nobody was actually sent to investigate WHY I supposedly cast the Expecto Patronum spell in a muggle area underage or not. According to the only two competent DADA teachers I've had – Remus Lupin and Azkaban escapee Barty Crouch Jnr – this spell is only useful against lethifolds and dementors. Why wasn't an investigator and mediwitch sent immediately to interview myself and my cousin? - who happen to be having a typical Dementor attack survivors response; or to collect any evidence or even to formally state that there's no evidence of a lethifold or dementor to be found the muggle location?"

"No one was sent because once Ms Umbridge convinced the minister it was, I quote, 'a waste of time and effort to investigate the activities of a spoilt, lying, attention seeking brat with delusions of grandeur' end quote, the minister decided an investigation was unnecessary," replied Scrimgeour.

Harry paused for a moment and said, "We will get back to Umbridges delusions of being a competent human later. My next question is why I have NOT been formally interviewed regarding the death of the DADA professor Quirrell whilst he was possessed by the spirit of Voldemort in June of 1992, of Pettigrew's murder of Cedric Diggory a few weeks ago, the identities of the Death Eaters that attended Tom Riddles rebirthing party or of Minister Fudges murder of Barty Crouch Jnr who'd been captured by Professors McGonagall and Snape and left unconscious whilst securely tied to a chair in a locked room?"

Everyone stared at him in surprise.

Scrimgeour replied with a very simple, "I don't know what you are talking about. To the best of my knowledge and without verifying what the file says I believe Headmaster Dumbledore informed us that Quirrell had simply not been seen since a week or so before the Leaving Feast, though all of his belongings were still there and the castle had been search."

"What a crock of…" Harry shuddered, closed his eyes, took another deep breath and then continued on though now in a flatter voice. "I have some pensieve memories to show shortly which will explain what happened to Quirrell and at least some of Dumbledores knowledge of the events as well as Cedrics murder. You will also need to formally interview myself, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger regarding these events. I would also suggest interviewing Professor Snape regarding his repeated attempts to warn the headmaster of his suspicions regarding the nefarious deeds of Professor Quirrell in his attempts to re-embody Voldemorts spirit and the Gringotts break-in on July 31st, 1991."

"To go on then; during my second year at Hogwarts, that is the school year from September '92 to June '93, it was later discovered that Mr. Lucius Malfoy secretly, but deliberately gave a first year pureblood student, one Ginevra Weasley a possessed diary containing the spirit of a halfblood orphaned student who was just re-inventing himself as Lord Voldemort. As a direct result for various periods of time a basilisk was let loose inside Hogwarts and accidently petrified various students and a ghost."

A sneering voice interrupted him from the ranks of Wizengamot members. "Mr Potter everyone knows a basilisk uses its gaze to kill rather than petrify. How do you explain that rather large anomaly in your story?"

"Actually sir the answer is quite simple, admittedly unexpected but yet none the less simple sir. I have absolutely no doubts that if any of its victims had **caught its gaze** they would have been killed. The simple fact is though that none of these victims had looked at or seen the basilisk directly. All of them were looking at it via a reflection or by looking through something else. Two examples are 1) one student saw it through one of the castles ghosts and interestingly enough both he and the ghost were petrified; 2) a second year muggleborn Gryffindor student had, after a short research period of only a few weeks, identified the monster as a basilisk; unfortunately it was as she was on her way back from the library to the tower with this information that she herself was petrified whilst using a mirror to look around a corner. Does that answer your enquiry sir?"

"Yes Mr. Potter it does, however you are hereby requested to write up the details of this series of events and submit it to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Please ensure you correctly cite the identity of the individuals in each case. Your COMC teacher and or your head of house will be able to advise you on the best way to do so."

"Ah yes sir," said Harry staring bemusedly at the wizard in question. "Uhm I'm uncertain if I should be thanking you or not for the project however."

"Just write it up properly and submit it to Newt Scamander. It will be dealt with from there."

Turning to an obviously amused Rufus Scrimgeour Harry went on with his question, "sir to finish my questions towards the end of the year the possessed student was taken into the Chamber of Secrets where her possessor, a muggle raised Tom Marvolo Riddles spirit began draining her life force to give himself a new body; in the meantime the victims next oldest brother Ronald Weasley and myself had worked out that it was his sister that was missing and where the secret entrance was. We sought out the DADA teacher Lockhart who was hurriedly packing to run away but later when we were in the tunnel he attacked us stating that he'd write another book about 'his desperate attempts to rescue the three lost students of Hogwarts but unfortunately how we'd all perished before he arrived'. From what he then said he apparently was in the habit of finding a person who'd done something unexpectedly heroic, getting them to tell him all about their activities before he obliviated them and wrote a first person book about how he slew the werewolf or the yeti or the so on and so forth. Lockhart did oh so kindly decided to obliviate us before leaving us to starve to death. Fortunately for us he used a stolen wand that had been broken and spellotaped together and it back-fired so he obliviated himself rather than us."

"Now my question is why weren't we interviewed by an auror about any of these events despite the fact that the Chief Warlock was fully informed and many of the students were under the impression that they were my fault? For Merlins sake, the headmaster had been removed by Malfoys contrivance, Fudge had illegally incarcerated Hagrid the Groundskeeper in Azkaban simply so he could, and I directly quote him 'because I must be seen to be doing something'. Not because he had evidence but simply because he was a convenient target of opportunity with little or no influence or high powered friends to plead his case or to bribe his way out of there thus the perfect scapegoat. Still it wasn't Fudges first involvement with illegally incarcerating people in Azkaban without a trial."

"The reason Mr Potter is quite simple. We were either not informed of most of this events at all or not till well after the events with nothing but rumours to go on. Often we would first learn of the new events at Hogwarts by reading the Daily Prophet. I personally find this extremely frustrating but we, that is the aurors department, would frequently be either ordered not to investigate by the minister or his senior staff or despite repeated questions to the headmaster and staff we would be stonewalled by the individuals concerned," replied Scrimgeour.

Harry looked at him and said, "I'm not happy about your replies sir, NOT because I think you're lying but rather the opposite."

"Sir thank you for your co-operation," said Harry. "If you don't mind I request that you stay and watch the pensieves afterwards. I think they will answer most of your questions though I think you will find that they will also raise many more questions."

"Mr Potter you will find throughout your life that answers however true or false often do raise even more questions, but even more so in any career or hobby that demands you think about the answers given to you. And yes Mr Potter I will watch if you truly think it important?" Scrimgeour replied.

"I do sir. Discussions can be held afterwards," Harry said.

Harry turned back to a perturbed looking Percy Weasley and said, "I call Ms Umbridge to the witness stand and request she be given the veritaserum immediately."

Once she realised what was going on Dolores fought the potion but soon succumbed to its effects. Once she was tested by the auror administering as being under its influence Harry asked the first question. "Ms Umbridge have you ever, without due process of law, ordered one or more individuals to be either given the Dementors Kiss or be unlawfully imprisoned or killed?"

"Yes."

After their shocked reaction Madame Bones took over the questioning from Harry. "Who, when and why?"

"Most recently Harry Potter. His vicious lies are causing poor Cornelius a lot of trouble."

"What lies?"

"That He Who Must Not Be Named had returned."

"How do you know he lied?"

"Cornelius said so and everyone knows Potter killed him as a baby."

"Did you Dolores Jane Umbridge deliberately and knowingly order Dementors from Azkaban to unlawfully administer the Kiss to Harry James Potter of Little Whinging, Surrey despite knowing that he had been neither charged with any crime nor sentenced by the Wizengamot?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever known of or conspired with one or more individuals to, without due process of law, ordered one or more individuals to be either given the Dementors Kiss or be unlawfully imprisoned or killed?

"Yes."

"Who, when, where and why?"

"Sirius Black, November 1st 1981 as Barty Crouch snr, and Dumbledore both agreed it was a waste of time having a trial as he was so obviously guilty. He was on his way to Azkaban within 50 minutes of his arrest. Even when Potter and his little friend captured Peter Pettigrew in '94 it was agreed this was insufficient reason to grant a trial. Now Minister, Mr Fudge ordered Black to be given the Kiss upon his re-capture to save the ministry the cost and potential embarrassment of a trial."

"Dolores, what do you understand each gained by incarcerating Black in this manner?"

"Crouch enhanced his reputation as a strong anti-death eater and was a shoe-in as the next minister and as the Minister he would gained control of the Blacks Wizengamot votes once Lord Black died; Cornelius gained a reputation for bravery and resourcefulness capturing Black which later helped him become Minister and Dumbledore gained control of the Potter brat and their estate as well as the Potters Wizengamot votes."

After one look at Harry's shocked and gape-mouthed stare at Umbridge Madame Bones simply asked him, "Mr Potter, what do you know of your estate and titles?"

After looking at her blankly for a long moment he simply replied, "Madame up until now I believed everything I owned consisted what fitted into my school trunk and of one Gringotts vault with a few thousand coins that had to last me until I could earn a living."

After a long searching stare Madame Bones said, "Our apologies Mr Potter for this. I will arrange for Rufus Scrimgeour and thus the aurors to launch an investigation after we finish here into your circumstances and any illegalities in your inheritance."

"Thank you ma'am that would be most appreciated. I can make myself available for a short time afterwards but Mr Arthur Weasley is kindly acting as my escort today and I don't want to take up to much of his time," replied Harry.

"Nonsense young man, I believe his oldest son works at Gringotts?" said Madame Bones. "I'll just have you escorted there as you have things to discuss with them, if nothing else you will need money and to discuss becoming Head of the House of Potter."

"Ma'am I, uhm thank you I think," Harry said bemusedly whilst inside he was jumping up and down with glee. 'Yes! Finally things are drifting my way.'

Abruptly Madame Bones turned back to Umbridge and demanded she continued. Dolores then went on to say that she'd ensured at Dumbledores behest that Snape and several other suspect death eaters tried after the fall of You-Know-Who and who were going to be freed had their money, land and inheritances sequestered with Dumbledore or Fudge as their trustees whilst she formally notified them that it had been confiscated for their death eater activities.

To the horror of most listeners she then told of how she and several others had on ten different occasions gone to Azkaban on the afternoon of a full moon and deliberately enraged various werewolf prisoners until, after their change into full werewolves, the prisoners attempted to attack them at which point they killed them, harvested the saleable parts and had their deaths recorded as self-inflicted wounds on the full moon.

Dolores sat there and named several dozen participants and those who'd accepted bribes or were blackmailed into 'assisting' them.

Eventually the veritaserum wore off and Umbridge stopped talking with a dawning look of horror as everyone stared at her with contempt and in some cases a supremely happy look of 'gotcha ya scum sucking parasite' as they contemplated indirect justice for the malicious harm she'd caused over the years. A small group of individuals however were frantically considering ways to kill her or render her evidence unusable before she spoke of other things she knew to their detriment. They hadn't been submitting to her blackmail for all these years to see all that angst, galleons and vote rigging go to waste.

Harry decided that this was a good time to ask, "Ms Umbridge are you a marked death eater?"

"Merlin no!"

"Why not? Is this because he refused to give you his slave brand or that he considered you more useful unMarked?"

"I'm not now nor have I ever been a death eater," she screamed at him. "You filthy muggle loving half-breed!"

Fun time Harry thought. "Dolly, Dolly, Dolly. There is a muggle saying that roughly translates as: 'That if it croaks like a toad; jumps like a toad and looks like a toad then odds on it IS a toad rather than a phoenix in disguise'. So going by that analogy you are a sewer dwelling pseudo-death eater rather than a decent, honest, hard working ministry witch. Ms Umbridge the reason I asked is I personally can't see any difference between the reprehensible actions of the halfblood Riddle and the ministry under Fudge and your direction. Both of you apparently can't stand the thought of people been happy and instead of doing something practical to alleviate the real problems of the Wizarding World you seem hell bent on causing and aggravating situations to the point many individuals see any wannabe dark lord such as Voldemort as their only chance of having a decent and happy life." There was a perceptible shudder throughout the room as he once again named the unnameable.

Turning from her in disgust to the Wizengamot and Madame Bones he said, "I've finished my questions of her. What happens now?"

"Ah my turn again now Mr Potter," replied Madam Bones before focussing on Umbridge. "Dolores Jane Umbridge you are hereby under arrest and are charged with the following:- Ten counts of the torture, mutilation, murder and conspiracy to commit the same of Ministry prisoners: Kathryn Veitch, Clive Brice, Gordon Offer, Helen Pryor, Agnes Newkettle, Horatio Cuttlefish, Trojan Farmer, Jock McCoy, Eric Flagman and Rolf Hempel whilst they were been lawfully held prisoner in Azkaban.

"Further you are charged with aiding and abetting the unlawful disposal of the body parts and criminal conspiracy to unlawfully disposal of the body parts of Kathryn Veitch, Clive Brice, Gordon Offer, Helen Pryor, Agnes Newkettle, Horatio Cuttlefish, Trojan Farmer, Jock McCoy, Eric Flagman and Rolf Hempel.

"Additionally you are charged with malfeasance in the deliberate falsifications of the records surrounding these events.

"You are also charged with the attempted murder of Harry James Potter and the attempted manslaughter of Dudley Dursley who was accompanying Mr Potter at the time in question via the unauthorised and illegal instrument of Dementors you personally and unlawfully sent to Kiss Mr Potter.

"Again a charge of malfeasance in that you issued and attempted to conceal the fact that you issued unauthorised, unwarranted and illegal orders to Ministry controlled Dementors to Kiss Mr Potter.

"You are also charged with four other counts of malfeasance in your misuse of your ministerial authority to criminally conspire to defraud four individuals: Severus T Snape, Fernando O'Laughlin, Shaun L Anderson and Gustav W Thorsten of their rightful inheritances commencing over the period November 1st 1981 to April 22nd 1982 with the defrauding ongoing until the present time."

"You are additionally charged with procedural abuse of power in calling for a full Wizengamot trial of Mr Harry J Potter when by both law and custom he should only have appeared before the head of the DMLE for a hearing."

"Additional charges of corruption and conspiracy to illegally detain Lord Designate Sirius Orion Black in Azkaban for financial and political gain."

"In addition as per the various Acts governing wizarding Britain you are hereby suspended from all ministerial positions and other official positions without pay pending the outcome of your trial. By my authority you Dolores Jane Umbridge are hereby ordered to be held without bail in a maximum security cell and to undergo further questioning to discover the full extent of your culpability, victims and co-conspirators. Please note prisoner Umbridge that further charges and modification of charges may be added as evidence becomes available."

"Aurors Barton and Deakin take her to the holding cells, process her. After she's owled her lawyer and eaten you're to begin her interrogation. In addition ensure the prisoner is kept in solitary confinement and under the suicide protocols for maximum security prisoners."

Harry had watched in interest all the different colours Umbridge had cycled through as she had attempted to first say and then scream in rebuttal and then abuse but a well-placed 'silencio' at the start of Madame Bones listing of the charges by one of unobtrusive aurors had brought blissful silence. He rubbed the back of his left hand where a now and forever more non-existent scar might have read 'I will not tell lies'.

"Madam Bones considering the time do you wish me to carry on with questioning Minister Fudge now or after a break?" Harry asked as it was now 11.47 am.

"I believe that we should break now. Does anyone have any objections to re-convening here at 12.45 pm?"

After a short pause she continued as there were no objections. "Very well I remind everybody here that this hearing is sub rosa and is hereby adjourned until 12.45 pm."

As Harry started to move away to the doors he heard her call to him asking him to wait. A few minutes later the two of them were walking upstairs on the way to her office with a bemused Arthur Weasley in tow.


	3. Chapter 3 lunch and the afternoon sessio

Chapter: 3 lunch and the afternoon begins…

AN: sorry for the delay after several of the reviews I decided to do some alterations despite having completed the storey before posting chapter 1 - Bunyip

Once the three of them arrived at her office Amelia quickly called for a house elf and ordered a meal for each of them before turning to Mr Weasley, "Arthur the trials not finished yet and won't be for a while so I suggest you go on with your normal duties this afternoon. When it is over I'll be flooing with Mr Potter to Gringotts. When we've finished our business I'll get your son Bill to take him home."

As he opened his mouth to say who knows what Amelia Bones went on, "For your information Dolores Umbridge has been arrested for amongst other crimes sending two dementors to Kiss Mr Potter."

Harry, despite his bemused look at the adults wasn't really surprised at the looks of suppressed glee on both adult faces. If he'd had to deal directly and indirectly with her for years he'd be ecstatic at her very public downfall as well.

"Anyway Cornelius will also be questioned under veritaserum this afternoon and almost certainly be arrested. Even if he isn't detained considering the evidence so far I wouldn't be surprised if a motion of 'no confidence' is called for in the next few days."

Harry decided to put his two pence, sorry two knuts worth in at this point. "Ma'am, Arthur, I haven't even touched on many things and a word of advice…" He hesitated and almost didn't say what he had intended but fair warning for fair treatment. "On the political front regardless of past alliances I heartily recommend you and your families are NOT seen to be closely aligned with Albus Dumbledore either personally or politically."

At their mutually questioning stares he went on to explain, "Mr Weasley all this is closely related to our discussion this morning only I have a series of pensieve memories I'll be showing in court today that pretty much proves everything I discussed with you. Madam Bones it will be easier to simply show you along with everyone else but along with Umbridges and Fudges testimony I have no doubt there will be serious questions asked about Dumbledore. The most important of which is a deceptively simple one: just how Light is Albus Dumbledore?"

At the gape-faced stares from the pair Harry nearly laughed outright remembering all the misery and hundreds of deaths that had resulted from Dumbledores current and future misdeeds; only the arrival of the Ministry house elves with their trays of food and drink [steak and kidney pie with peas and carrots for Amelia, smoked haddock & spinach gratin for Arthur while Harry almost drooled at the aroma of his Baked Salmon Fillet with Thai salad] stopped him. "I suggest we all eat before we run out of time, the clock is ticking after all."

After they finished a rather subdued meal a very thoughtful Mr Weasley excused himself to return to work. Once he'd left Harry spoke to Madame Bones, "Ma'am I have two requests for this afternoon. The first is that Cedric Diggorys parents be permitted to watch some of my pensieve memories dealing with the TriWizard competition and that secondarily that before we leave this afternoon can I visit the Hall of Prophecy to check for any prophecies concerning myself or my family? From what I've gathered over the years there may be one which Dumbledore may have deliberately arranged to be partially leaked to Riddle."

"Very well. Now who is Riddle?" a bewildered Amelia replied.

Harry stared at her, it was his turn to be shocked and dismayed. "Dumbledore never told you?"

"Told me what young man?" replied a rather testy witch.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is the birth name of the orphan grandson of a then locally rich muggle Baron whose son, under the influence of love potions, married Merope Gaunt, apparently a near squib in the 1920's. She was the only daughter of Marvolo Gaunt whose highly inbred and destitute family were considered the last direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin and Elizabet Dumblewald who was the illegitimate daughter of Albus Dumbledore and the then youth Gellert Grindelwald. His father, Tom Riddle later repudiated and abandoned Merope after she stopped feeding him love potions and revealed she was both pregnant and a witch while her father and brother disowned her for polluting their pureblood Slytherin blood lines by quote 'rutting with a muggle'. Tommy was born in the mid-1920's and grew up in an abusive orphanage run by a paedophile. Just before his 11th birthday then Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore arrived at the orphanage and introduced the supposed muggleborn Tom to the Wizarding World and then shopping at Diagon Alley. After some years Riddle eventually discovered his heritage as a half-blood Gaunt and thus his claim via them of his Slytherin heritage. He reinvented himself at school and by rearranging all the letters of his name he came up with the phrase 'I am Lord Voldemort' and thus his new identity. He was the Slytherin Head Boy when he opened the Chamber of Secrets and let loose a basilisk which killed a girl in the 2nd floor girls loo. Her ghost is Moaning Myrtle. A Gryffindor 3rd year named Rubeus Hagrid was framed, expelled and had his wand snapped all without a trial or apparently any real evidence by terrified and desperate officials. This will be in a pensieve I'm showing today," finished Harry. She sat in stunned silence for several minutes processing the information before taking him to the Hall of Prophecies.

Quietly reminiscing about the that desperately long and fear laden trip to London and the resulting running battle through the DoM that would now no longer happen, Harry looked around him with inquisitive eyes as their Unspeakable escort took them through to the prophecy reading room. Whereupon the three of them listened to the prophecy. After a contemplative silence Harry asked the Unspeakable, "do you have a 'dead' or completed prophecy orb which we can swap for this one?"

"Why? I understand your argument is that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned."

"Yes but how many others know of this prophecy? Or will be told of it. Also if Dumbledore claims I'm prophesised to defeat the current Dark Lord producing a dead orb from here will throw a lot of doubt on his motives and current actions regardless of anything he says. Also it should thoroughly confuse Riddle and his supporters unless there is more than Rookwood spying on his behalf."

Shortly afterwards Harry placed a 'dead' orb on the shelf where 'his' prophecy orb had been located before he and Amelia Bones returned to the Wizengamot chamber.

Turning back to the re-convened Wizengamot Harry said, "I call Minister Cornelius Fudge to the witness stand and request that he also be given the veritaserum immediately."

After only two minutes, and despite his loud and almost violent protests Cornelius Fudge was in one of the most feared places for most people but particularly for a self-serving, greedy and corrupt politician – sitting doped from head to toe with a brilliantly effective truth serum before his peers being publically questioned by people with good cause to, at very best, dislike him and at worse were those actively seeking to find him guilty.

Once Harry was given the all clear to ask his questions he began. "Mr Fudge have you ever, without due process of law, ordered one or more individuals to be either given the Dementors Kiss or be unlawfully imprisoned or killed?

Then he gave the damning answer, "Yes."

"How many?" queried Harry.

"Four."

"Name your murder victims."

"Josephine Willowweaver, Sirius Black, Barty Crouch junior and Rubeus Hagrid."

"Cornelius Fudge, have you ever known of or conspired with one or more individuals to, without due process of law, ordered one or more individuals to be either given the Dementors Kiss or be unlawfully imprisoned or killed?

"Yes."

"Amongst the list of victims does this include Harry James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Before you arranged this farce of a trial were you made aware that Umbridge had in fact sent two dementors to murder me?"

"Yes."

"Was your knowledge gained prior to or after the attack?"

"After the attack."

"Who else was involved in the conspiracy?

"Dolores Umbridge."

"Why have you chosen to persecute Mr Potter and not prosecute your assistant Umbridge?"

"Dolores is highly useful colleague with many contacts amongst like-minded and influential people."

"Are there any other reasons?"

"Yes she knows too many secrets about me and my friends. She is bound to speak of them if interrogated competently."

"Were you bribed in any way or offered incentives to find me guilty and or to punish me as severely as possible?"

"Yes."

"By whom?"

"Lucius Malfoy, Isaiah Sternpost and Billy Seaman."

"Did anyone else specifically encourage or insist upon you arranging Sirius Blacks murder or illegally being Kissed for releasing himself from his highly illegal detention?" Harry enquired.

Fudge blinked sluggishly before replying, "Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore." The quiet whispering

Taking a deep breath Harry pushed on while the going was good. "What did Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore say or encourage you to do to silence Lord Black?"

After a moments' pause Fudge spoke, "Lucius just wanted him gone and not causing any more disruption and offered an additional reward for his death or capture. Albus refused to openly state anything but he didn't attempt to use any of his positions or authority to stop me either beyond being mealy-mouthed."

Harry turned to the Wizengamot and Madame Bones and said, "Whilst I have many questions for this thing I've finished my relevant questions at this time. I request he be taken in to custody for formal questioning on the illegalities he has so far admitted to and the other allegations made by the preceding prisoner or any others."

A pause as every member looked at each other then each nodded solemnly to Madame Bones.

"Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge you are by the Wizengamots authority hereby ordered to be held without bail and to undergo further questioning to discover the full extent of your culpability, victims and co-conspirators. Please note prisoner Fudge that further charges and modification of charges may be added as further evidence becomes available. In addition as per the various Acts governing wizarding Britain you are hereby suspended from all ministerial positions and other official positions without pay pending the outcome of your trial or a vote of no confidence."

"Auror Watson please take this prisoner to an interrogation cell for questioning regarding the stated charges and any other allegations that arise during questioning. Ensure the prisoner owls his lawyer then he's to be kept in solitary confinement and under the suicide protocols for maximum security prisoners. Also ensure he cannot communicate with any other prisoner."

After the removal of an extremely angry and frightened Cornelius Fudge Madame Bones turned to Harry Potter and asked him, "Do you have any further witnesses to call Mr Potter?"

"Yes Madame Bones. My second last witness is Albus Dumbledore and I also request that he be given veritaserum."

"Mr Potter you are aware that many consider this unnecessary?"

"Yes ma'am but that's why I requested it. I have several reasons for this but the simplest one is the matter of justice and certainty. None of the probity questions asked relate to political and personal agendas but directly relate to a narrowly applicable criminal behaviour; for better or worse 4 of the 5 have answered honestly. Why should the fifth be exempt? Additionally two people have implicated him in serious and ongoing criminal activity so if he's the paragon of virtue he portrays himself to be, where is the harm?"

"Obviously I do have some other questions relevant to the case but that doesn't negate the asking of the probity questions," stated Harry with certainty.

After an exchange of glances the Wizengamot acquiesced to his request and Madam Bones despatched auror Reid to fetch Albus Dumbledore.

"Now while we are waiting Mr. Potter what is your interest in Sirius Black?" asked Madam Bones.

"Justice Madam Bones. Alright a brief explanation then; Shortly before the capture of Sirius Black at Hogwarts I and my friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley saw and spoke with both Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Harry stopped speaking due to the uproar from the astounded Wizengamot members.

After Madam Bones and the aurors browbeat them into silence and returning to their seats Harry continued with his explanation. "It became evident that a serious miscarriage of justice had taken place as Peter was still alive and had been the secret keeper, not Black. On our return to Hogwarts events conspired so that Peter Pettigrew escaped during an encounter with a werewolf. I must say that if it wasn't for the actions of Sirius Black and Professor Severus Snape in protecting us students we may have been mauled by the werewolf. However Professor Snape was not aware that Sirius Black was not the betrayer of his childhood friend Lily Potter nee Evans. Minister Fudge was called by Dumbledore and he illegally ordered the Kiss to be administered immediately. While a dementor was being fetched Dumbledore came to the infirmary and 'suggested' that Hermione Granger and I use a time turner supplied by the school to go back 3 hours and rescue both Buckbeak and Sirius Black. We did so and Albus Dumbledore has since kept the pair hidden in a location under a fidelius charm cast by himself."

To say the least Harry was immensely pleased with the effect of his not so little grenade. Continuing on while the opportunity presented itself he said, "As the caster of the Fidelius charm on both the Potters and Longbottoms houses during October and November '81 he was in a unique position to arrange for the betrayal of both families."

"Betrayal!" screamed out various individuals.

Looking directly at Dowager Longbottom Harry asked, "Haven't you ever wondered why my secondary legal guardian - my godmother Alice and her husband - were attacked after they began demanding from Dumbledore my custody as per my parents wills which both they, Sirius and Dumbledore had witnessed or why primary legal guardian - Heir Sirius Black - woke up in a Azkaban maximum security black cell without benefit of been healed, questioned little alone having a trial like most others who were taken into Ministry custody?"


	4. Chapter 4 Dumbledore takes the stand

Chapter: 4 Dumbledore takes the stand

Minutes later an obviously irritated Dumbledore arrived wearing yet another eye searing robe (aquamarine with florescent red kangaroos hopping and bopping around) and took the witness seat as though it was a throne. He was obviously dismayed when the healer approached him with the bottle of veritaserum. "Stop! What is going on here? Amelia what is the meaning of this?"

"You are the fifth and last witnesses this is to be administered to. You will be asked two specific questions after which normal questioning shall resume," Madame Bones stated. "Are you refusing to take the dose?"

"No," came out of his mouth, reluctantly but came it did. "I just dislike the idea of taking it."

Harry raised an eyebrow but heroically kept his mouth shut. Despite obviously trying to fight the potions effects the veritaserum rapidly took control and relaxed Dumbledores self-control.

"Mr Dumbledore have you ever, without due process of law, ordered one or more individuals to be either given the Dementors Kiss or be unlawfully imprisoned or killed?

Then he gave the first damning answer, "Yes."

"How many?" queried Harry.

"Four."

"Name your victims **."**

"Lindsay Turner, Xiang Chan, Francis Welsh and Sirius Black."

"Albus Dumbledore, have you ever known of or conspired with one or more individuals to, without due process of law, order one or more individuals to be either given the Dementors Kiss or be unlawfully imprisoned or killed?

"Yes."

"Who where your victims?"

"Mickel Johanneson, Marie LeClerc, John Evanson, Lisa Smith, Sirius Black and Severus Snape."

Harry turned to Madame Bones and raised an eyebrow at her. Most of the Wizengamot were staring dumbfounded at Dumbledore in sheer disbelief at his answers whilst several were nodding their heads thoughtfully.

Suddenly the chains on the witness chair rattled before snapping closed on Albus Dumbledore which startled everyone else out of their daze and the uproar began. This time it took a fair bit of effort for Madam Bones and the aurors to get everyone to shut up and sit down again.

"Mr Potter you may ask your other questions now," stated Madame Bones.

A startled Harry turned to her and said, "Now ma'am? I thought we agreed…"

"Now Mr Potter," she replied in an almost unrecognised voice.

"Very well ma'am."

Turning to Dumbledore Harry began his questioning. "Mr Dumbledore have you ever arranged for someone to be killed or betrayed to the Dark wizard commonly known as Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Whom?"

No longer trying to fight the veritaserum effects he replied, "Edgar Bones, Fabian Prewett and his twin Gideon Prewett, the Potters and the Longbottoms."

"Mr Dumbledore, regarding the wards placed on the Dursleys residence, when were they placed, by whom and why?"

"I placed them within hours of your parents' death to protect you while you lived there."

"What area is covered by these wards?"

"200 yards centred on 4 Privet Drive."

"Would any of these wards have detected the presence of any other magical people or creatures near the Dursleys?"

"Yes."

"Would any of these wards have notified you if I was ill or injured at or near the Dursleys?"

"Yes."

"How frequently were you alerted to my medical conditions both before and after I was informed about Hogwarts?"

"On average as a pre-schooler every few weeks; at muggle primary school roughly every fortnight. And not many after you started at Hogwarts."

"What did you do to remove me from my relatives 'care' once the abuse started?" asked Harry with a Snape-worthy sneer on the word 'care'.

"Nothing beyond ensuring they didn't cripple you," answered Dumbledore blithely.

"How many times did the Ministry or the Crown authorities attempt to remove me from the Dursleys custody?"

"Approximately 17 times between Christmas '82 and today."

"What did you do or have done on these occasions?"

"I personally handled any events involving illegalities by the Dursleys. I'd obliviate any and all muggles involved with a compulsion to destroy the paperwork involved.

"Events involving accidental magic were handled the normal way by the Reversal Squad and then I had the individuals report to me for debriefing before reporting back to the ministry. I checked with each in case they had seen anything reportable, if so I'd memory charm or obliviate their memory before sending them on their way.

"Is there any spells, charms, artefacts or anything else affecting any or all of the inhabitants of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging?"

"Yes, a 'despise Potter' charm."

"Had you read my parents will at that point and if not why not?"

"Yes," stated Dumbledore who'd by now had totally succumbed to the veritaserum.

"By what authority were you permitted to see it?"

"I'm listed as a secondary witness of the Potters will."

"Have you fully executed the Potters will?"

"No," stated Dumbledore.

"Did you make any serious effort to follow and obey the Potters wishes?"

"No," stated Dumbledore.

"Why not?" enquired Harry.

"What they wanted was irrelevant," stated Dumbledore.

"Who changed the Potters secret keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew?"

"I did," stated Dumbledore. Harry quietly noted the grim attention everyone else was paying to Dumbledores answers.

"Who are the individuals listed in the Potters will to be my legal guardians and if so stated, why?"

"Heir Sirius Black – godfather; Alice Longbottom – godmother; Lord Designate Severus Snape - secondary godfather; Edward Bones – colleague; Amelia Bones – colleague, Remus Lupin - honorary godfather."

"In my parents will the listed individuals were to have custody of myself if my parents were dead or unavailable; these were people they trusted to carry out their wishes regarding raising me. At least three were aurors, one of them now a Wizengamot member here today. You knew that none of them were the Potters secret keeper as you had personally changed the secret keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew only days earlier. Of the six chosen custodians only one was a publically suspected death eater and weeks later in his trial you happily and loudly proclaimed him to be your personal spy thus consequently freeing him whilst simultaneously arranging with Umbridge to steal his inheritance as Lord Prince. So why did you arbitrarily decide that these individuals were unfit to raise a child?"

"It was for the greater good," Dumbledore mumbled in reply.

"In her will and codicil my mother specifically stated that under absolutely no circumstances was I to be left with her sister or brother-in-law as they are quite thaumaphobic. Her codicil stated Vernon Dursley had repeatedly attacked and attempted to rape her simply because she was a witch and thus a subhuman in his eyes. This you knew as she had reported these attacks to you whilst she was in the Hogwarts hospital wing recovering from amongst other things, various cracked ribs, severe bruising, missing teeth, semi-starvation and exhaustion instead of being at the Starting Feast for her last year. Did you obliviate her and planted a story of a car accident at Kings Cross Station before leaving the hospital wing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was for the greater good."

"In what manner was your illegal, immoral and unethical treatment of her and any other individual - student or not - for the _greater good_?" asked Harry, the blatant sarcasm thickly emphasising the 'greater good'.

"It is important that people believe that muggles are good people who wouldn't dream of hurting us just because we are superior to them," replied Dumbledore.

"On what legal grounds did you override the Potters will and contrary to both Crown and Ministerial laws and regulations having kidnapped Harry James Potter did you arbitrarily abandon him on the Dursleys doorstep where he laid alone for over 6½ hours?"

"None," stated Dumbledore.

"If you didn't want custody of Harry Potter then why did you effectively kidnapped him from his legal guardian Sirius Black?"

"For the Greater Good," stated Dumbledore.

"In what way was it better that this baby be raised by violently abusive anti-magical relatives rather than with a loving magical family thoughtfully chosen by his parents?" asked Harry who was not at all impressed by Dumbledores answers so far and by the quick looks at the nearby aurors and Wizengamot members in the room didn't seem to be very impressed either.

"How did death eaters gain access to Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"I captured Rabastan LeStrange near Maillaig on the Sound of Sleat, and implanted a memory of Voldemort informing him of the Longbottoms address before he left for the Potters. I implied that the Longbottoms would know what really happened at the Potters."

"How many other individuals have you done the same or similar to?" asked Harry who was horrified of the answers he'd already gotten.

"I'm uncertain," replied Dumbledore in the potion induced monotone.

"Having abandoned me to that merciless scum as a baby wizard did you actually expect me to survive long enough to go to muggle primary school little alone Hogwarts?" asked an honestly confused Harry.

"No, I expected you to die," replied Dumbledore. "You almost did several times but unfortunately you didn't." He sounded almost regretful.

"Why do you want me dead?" asked Harry.

"You're a potential threat to my position as the greatest wizard alive since Merlin," Dumbledore said in a monotone. "I had it all arranged to trap and kill the great Dark Lord Voldemort and then you, a little baby still in nappies did it. I had to ensure you died dishonoured in the publics' eye whilst I get or take the credit."

"Are there any other reasons you want me dead and if so what are they?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"So I can claim your vaults as your heir by your parents' will and a specially written will which you'll sign," stated Dumbledore.

"Have you used such forged wills before?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware of or did you participate in the changing of the Potters secret keeper from Auror Heir Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew?" asked Harry.

"Yes. As I was the caster of the fidelius charm I had to be the one to change the secret keepers."

"When and why were they changed over?"

"Three days before Halloween I changed them over. They were attempting to add an extra layer of security. Sirius had gone around for several weeks discretely but honestly saying he was the secret keeper and then Peter Pettigrew was to take over on grounds that as a trusted but admittedly weak minded friend no one would suspect him of being the real secret keeper whilst Sirius continued to pretend to be the secret keeper."

"How long before the time of my parents' death were you aware that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater?"

"Four and a half months."

"How did you find out?"

"I used my legilmency powers on him of course."

"Briefly what is legilmency?"

"Legilmency is the ability to read others thoughts and memories."

"During this period did you make any effort to have him arrested or to warn others of his true allegiance?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It was easier to manipulate Tom by feeding him misleading information through multiple spies."

"Who is Tom?" Harry quickly asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," replied Dumbledore.

Harry decided to take the opening given and made a slight diversion in his pre-prepared questions. "Have you been officially asked if any student named Voldemort attended Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"What was your reply?" Harry asked as various Wizengamot members looked quizzically at the seemingly irrelevant question.

"No one by that name has ever been enrolled at Hogwarts," stated Dumbledore as Harry watched with internal delight.

"Did any student use the nickname 'Voldemort' whilst at Hogwarts or afterwards and if so what is their full birth name?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," replied Dumbledore again.

"Why did you first meet him and where?"

"As Deputy Headmaster it was then my duty to meet all muggleborns, explain the magical world to them and their guardian then introduce them to Diagon Alley and explain how to board the Hogwarts Express. He resided in Wools Orphanage, London where he had been born."

"What, if any blood relationship is there between yourself and this muggleborn Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort?"

"He is my great grandson through his mother Merope Gaunt."

"What did you do to make his life a better one?"

"Nothing."

"Why?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"At first he was nothing more than a muggle raised guttersnipe, then just a piece of Slytherin scum whose mother was too weak and stupid to qualify for Hogwarts. Later I found out that with his death the last remaining Slytherin Heir would die and his quarter share of Hogwarts would default to my ownership as the current headmaster and next of kin," stated Dumbledore.

"To your knowledge which individuals or families were attacked or harmed based on information Pettigrew probably gave to Riddle _after_ you became aware of Pettigrew's true allegiance?"

"Edgar Bones and his family, the Prewett twins, Benjamin Harris, Augustina and Walter Grieve, Eric Maple and two of his daughters, Alfred Walsh and later his oldest son Xavier as well as the Potters."

"For your own ends did you in any way, shape or form encourage Pettigrew to report any of these people as 'good' targets to his true master? And if so whom and why?"

"Edgar as he kept undermining my stance regarding muggles; the Prewett twins because they were becoming suspicious of my methods and aims; Augustina because I didn't like her and had no need of her but could still influence her children."

"So effectively you are accessory to various acts of violence, rape, torture and murder due to your deliberately chosen actions and inactions?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It is for the greater good."

"Define the term 'Greater Good' and what it means for you."

"The term 'greater good' means what is best for the future prosperity of House Dumbledore and naturally myself, then Wizarding Britain and everyone else," defined Dumbledore.

"Is it your practise to deliberately arrange events to encourage students, particularly those from Slytherin and others from the so-called dark families to become criminals? And if so why?" asked Harry desperately hoping and fearing this question.

"I, yes it is. As Leader of the Light I needed to have Dark enemies. What better way than to have everyone believe that those from the House of the Ambitious were all Dark and after the power to control all of Britain and then the world," stated Dumbledore whose voice was beginning to regain its natural timbre.

Everybody in the whole room just froze in yet another shock. No one could believe that Dumbledore had just admitted what he had done to so many generations of students and their families.

"How did you capture Gellert Grindelwald?" asked Harry.

"I had seduced and raped him when he was an underage child. A few memory modifications and we were lovers. I knew that if I could distract him I could get close and kill him so I found that useless whelp Riddle; portkeyed and apparated ourselves near to Gellerts home in Greater Germany. I imperiused Riddle and sent him in with a formal note to arrange a meeting to be in a weeks' time at an old guesthouse we use to frequent. For old times' sake I gifted Riddle to Gellert for the week. When we met in our old suite we talked and made love until Riddle inadvertently distracted him and I was able to render poor Gellert unconscious swiftly followed by Riddle. I removed all evidence of Riddles presence at the inn. Riddle I force fed the Draught of the Living Dead to before I portkeyed him to my home in Britain where I later modified his memory to believe that a pair of muggle homosexuals from Soho had held him prisoner for the week and raped him repeatedly till he found his wand and escaped. I dumped him unconscious in the East End near some abandoned buildings."

While Gellert was still unconscious I also altered his memory to completely forget Riddles presence and that after a glorious duel I'd defeated him before portkeying us to the ICW auror headquarters."

And that point the veritaserum finally wore off and Dumbledore consciously realised what he'd admitted to. The hatred, horror and disgusted looks on virtually everybody's faces along with the gleeful looks on others told him he was done for. To make it worse he had no way out of the prisoners chair little alone the chamber.

After a long shocked then considering pause Madame Bones spoke empathetically, "Albus Dumbledore you are by the Wizengamots authority hereby ordered to be held without bail in a ministry high security cell with your magic bound. You are to undergo further questioning to discover the full extent of your culpability, victims and co-conspirators. Please note prisoner Dumbledore that further charges and modification of charges may be added as further evidence becomes available. In addition as per the various acts governing wizarding Britain you are hereby suspended from all ministerial positions and other official positions without pay pending the outcome of your trial. Accordingly you are also no longer the Great Britain representative to any and all native or foreign organisations. Consequently copies of your testimony will be forwarded to Gringotts and the ICW for their legal consideration. In regard to your position as headmaster of Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Board of Governors will also be formally notified of your arrest and the charges pending against you."

"Auror Chifley, you and your squad are to escort this prisoner to a separate interrogation cell for initial questioning regarding the stated charges and any other allegations that arise during questioning. Notify his lawyer of his predicament. Except for the prisoners visits with his lawyer he is to be kept in strict solitary confinement at all times under both the assassination and suicide protocols for maximum security prisoners. He is NOT to be released from the magical suppressors. Also ensure he cannot communicate with any other prisoner."

There was a long pause whilst everyone watched as Dumbledore was handcuffed with magical suppressors by the aurors who also then removed his wand before he was released from the seat of judgement and escorted away to the maximum security cells.

Harry stood and happily watched as the Wizengamot members began discussing and mentally deconstructing Dumbledores destructive 'Greater Good' policies which had resulted in the deaths, injuries and trauma to thousands of people and the virtual extermination of so many families both muggle, common and noble. Of course there was all the collateral financial damage of crippled or destroyed businesses.

Suddenly Harry - amongst many others - almost jumped through the ceiling as there was a loud BANG from Madam Bones wand. "My Ladies and Lords and others present. At this point I'm adjourning the Court for an hour. All of this case is still sub judice and is not to be spoken of except within these chambers."

Having watched the courtroom for a moment she gestured Auror Forde over. After a short conversation he quickly ran out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Pensieve evidence, summary and

Pensieve evidence, summary and verdict

Once the doors closed behind Dumbledore and his escort a shuddering sigh seemed to almost flow around the room and then everyone turned to carry on with the trial despite the horrified looks and quiet intensive whispers being exchanged around the room.

Harry decided it was time to carry on with his presentation. "Ma'am in regards to the charge of unjustifiably casting the Patronus charm despite my supposed status as an underage student I believe that I've been successful in proving a clear cut case of both self-defence and the defence of my squib cousin who is and was well aware of the Magical world. As our very souls and effectively our lives were on the line I would do it again though I did and would expect a much more effective response from the DMLE. I'm not talking about some almost 17 year old casting "Accio fresh underwear"; I'm talking about casting a spell that only has one primary use – to protect the caster or nearby people against imminent danger from a deadly dangerous class XXXXX foe.

"Frankly ladies and gentlemen given the spell I cast I fully expected a combat ready auror squad with mediwitch and obliviator support to arrive at any second. Instead some 30 odd minutes later when I've managed to lug my humongously large and semi-comatose cousin to our home with the 'assistance' of a local squib I get an 'we don't give a damn why you cast the spell you cast' expulsion howler spoken in a very prissy but smug voice. Have you any idea how disgusted I was with the Ministry that night? And then to walk into Umbridge and Fudges sanctimonious kangaroo court this morning. Quite frankly I have been seriously considering migrating to protect myself from those four psychotic individuals who can't be bothered sorting out their mummy-issues in a civilised manner. Merlin have you any idea how dangerous a place it is in the middle of a three-way fight between a wannabe Dark Lord, the current Dark Lord and a has-been Dark Lord hoping to rekindle his lordship and all at the cost of not just our lives, but our society and the wider world of magical and muggle Britain. Frankly New Zealand is looking pretty good at this point."

"I have some pensieve memories to show you shortly that are overall relevant to my defence which should stop the perceived necessity to stop me warning people That-The-Psychotic-Halfblood-That-Everybody's-Afraid-To-Name is in fact back."

"In regard to the secondary charge of breaking the Statute of Secrecy by performing the Patronus charm in front of a muggle I plead innocent as regardless of whether Dudley is in fact a squib or a muggle he falls under one of the exemption clauses of the statute in question and the other witness Mrs Figg is a known squib who happens to live only a few streets away from where my relatives currently reside. I believe the charge is in fact a bogus charge deliberately put in to pad the case against me as this is very much a case of self-defence."

After a moment an unknown wizard spoke up. "Clarify this exemption clause."

"Certainly sir," Harry replied in a respectful tone. "Without quoting the various Acts and the relevant clauses in detail as frankly I don't know them that well it is my understanding that whilst in general one is forbidden from exposing anyone from the general muggle population to the existence of the realities of magic and the wizarding world there are in fact several exemption clauses: The first exemption clause is apparently not well known but is the first as it relates to the Ministries legal requirement to keep the Queen and her Prime Minister and any other relevant Crown official up to date with the events of our world; this arrangement between the British ministry of magic and various muggle ministry departments resulted in for example, the various British muggle police forces also hunting for Sirius Black in case he attempted to hide in muggle Britain. The second clause normally affects a variable number of people at any one time as it deals with informing muggles spouses of your magical heritage. The third most numerous and probably the best known exemption clause relates to informing the immediate families of muggleborns and those like myself muggle raised in deliberate ignorance of my heritage. In this particular trial the individual also attacked by Umbridges dementors, one Dudley Dursley is my first cousin and is 6 weeks older than myself. He saw much of my accidental magic as we grew up. Dudley was also present when I was informed about the wizarding world on my 11th birthday by the illegally sent Hogwarts representative. Since then he has seen various magical items I keep in my bedroom as well as my owl, has been at Kings Cross station when I've departed and returned from Hogwarts and thus seen many of the students and their families heard the howlers sent to me by ministry employee Mafalda Hopkirk. The fourth major exemption clause relates to self-defence and or the use of magic to defend or protect yourself or others regardless of location."

"I've had the misfortune to live under the same roof as Dudley since I was kidnapped and dumped on his parents' doorstep during the night of November 1st/2nd 1981 with nothing more than a letter from Dumbledore telling my aunt that her sister and brother in law were dead and that my name is Harry James Potter, born 31 July 1980." Harry had to pause here to ensure he didn't cry. "Due to Dumbledores curses we have never been close. It is my understanding that to this day not one single ministry official or supposedly concerned friend has ever bothered or had sufficient consideration or courtesy to inform my aunt or later myself of where my parents bodies were dumped, the status of my and their belongings, financial arrangements for my raising or to even check on my wellbeing. I believe this is one of the major reasons that my aunt despises the wizarding world and its inhabitants."

"The ministry of magic though apparently has the manpower to force me back on the Dursleys after they finished mind raping the various school teachers and students, police and child protection officials, neighbours and medical personnel on the 17 occasions the muggle officials saw fit to rescue me from the Dursleys custody on child neglect and child abuse charges and on many of these occasions to remove my cousin as well along with arresting his parents.

"Anyway as regardless of my guilt or innocence in regard to the charge of doing magic in front of a muggle this is blatantly a bogus charge! In addition to the Dark Scums minions who illegally, immorally and unethically as Dudley was and is legally aware of the existence of magic and the wizarding world and had formally been since July 31st 1991. He and his family are fully aware that it is illegal for me to cast spells until I come of age. In addition I find it difficult to believe that after various visits to cover up the usual childish accidental magic incidents spread out over approximately a decade that the ministry is unaware of the identities and status of my aunt, uncle and cousin. If the minister truly believed Dudley to be an ordinary everyday muggle with no knowledge of or contact with the wizarding world then why wasn't Dudley and his parents obliviated?"

After pausing to allow the Wizengamot time to consider his statement but not to actually ask anything Harry went on. "Madame Bones in regard to the pensieve memories how do I get them to display in a set order?"

"Mr Potter the order in which you place them in the pensieve is the order in which a series of memories will display themselves."

"Thank you for the information. May the pensieve be set up now for everyone to watch and listen?"

"Certainly Mr Potter; I believe also we should have a 15 minute recess whilst that is being prepared. Mr Potter please do not deposit any memories until at least 30 members have returned to witness this," she said quietly.

"Very well ma'am," Harry replied quietly.

As he stood watching several aurors set the pensieve up for a mass viewing he suddenly decided that taking a loo break himself would be a sensible idea as well. Turning to a watching auror he asked to be escorted to the loo as well.

After a brief discussion with his squad leader another auror was sent along as well.

Upon his return Harry was happy to note that 17 Wizengamot members had also returned with more trickling in as he watched. After a few minutes and the return of numerous members he decided he'd met the quorum required by Madame Bones. He got the squad leader to verify that there were more than the stipulated 30 before he, having got their attention began transferring the various memories into the large and ornate pensieve.

Once finished after some coaching from a senior auror he stood back swaying for a moment. A healer quickly gave him a pepper-up potion. Once the steam stopped jetting from his ears and he felt better Harry stepped forward once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen whilst thinking about the hearing I was supposed to have this morning I had intended showing the following memories either during or after the hearing on the basis that Madame Bones and the DMLE needed to know the facts of what you are facing despite Fudge and Umbridges attempts to suppress this information. Some of these memories are directly related to today's events whilst others are background. All directly or indirectly concern events during my life time mostly at Hogwarts."

Turning to the aurors he asked that they begin displaying his memories.

"I will give some background where necessary but mostly just the when and where.

"This first memory is set a fortnight or so before the Leaving Feast at the end of my first year at Hogwarts. A series of clues over the course of the school year were deliberately laid before my two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and I; with the benefit of several years hindsight we believe either directly by the headmaster or at his instigation. We were stupidly convinced that Professor Snape was going to steal the Flamels Philosophers Stone that the headmaster had hidden in Hogwarts over the school holidays. On the day in question we attempted to report our suspicions to the headmaster via the Deputy Headmistress. She informed us he had received an urgent or semi-urgent message to drop in to the Ministry and had chosen to do so by flying on a broomstick to the Ministry in London and that there was no danger of the Stone being stolen. So we three Firsties decided to protect the Stone ourselves as we couldn't get an adult to heed our warnings. Without a great deal of difficulty we successfully went through a series of traps supposedly designed to stop any adult witch or wizard up to and including Voldemort from stealing the Stone. I ended up inadvertently killing professor Quirrell who was possessed by the spirit of Voldemort.

(See relevant book and page for description).

"The next scene is days later when I finally awoke in the Hospital Wing. This is also the only ' _counselling_ ' I've ever received. I and my 2 friends were also never interviewed by the aurors concerning professor Quirrells death."

(See relevant book and page for description).

"We now skip to my relatives' home the day I knowingly met my very first house elf which resulted in my first letter from Madame Hopkirk and my first beating that summer and having uncle Vermin bolting bars over my window so I couldn't escape my prison cell during the weeks left of the summer.

(See relevant book and page for description).

"Whilst various things happen over the course of the following school year including various petrifactions. My friends and I were as confused over what it all means as apparently everyone else is. Oh and I also found out by accident that I'm a parselmouth and I still don't fully understand what the kerfuffle is all about since worldwide many nations pay huge sums to reptile talkers. Also fearing a language 'cause someone can cast nasty spells in why don't you fear and despise Latin speakers 'cause its used to cast the Unforgivables in it? Eventually Ginny Weasley goes missing and her brother Ron and I work out the probable entrance to whatever is going on so we go seeking Lockhart the DADA professor…"

(See relevant book and page for description).

By the end of this memory it was a rare adult in the room who wasn't for at least one reason or another shocked by the details of either the basilisk, his survival or Riddles identification of his new persona. They were stunned by Dumbledores knowledge of Riddles identity. Many were seriously reviewing their knowledge of Voldemort/Riddle in the light of this information.

Giving them a moment to recover Harry went on with his presentation. "The following three presentations are the events leading up to my first meeting with Fudge and my actual meeting with him at the Leakey Cauldron and his dismissal of my accidental inflation of my uncles sister. They are only separated by my very first accidental discovery of and trip on the Knights Bus."

(See relevant book and page for descriptions).

"As many of you may remember Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban in August of 1993 following a visit by Fudge. Some mental moron then decided that sending hundreds of hungry dementors from Azkaban to surround a boarding school full of underage kids who were unable to protect themselves from Dementors was a 'good' idea. Fudge certainly talked as though he'd thought of it but he is a politician so who really knows. This next memory is from the Hogwarts Express when dementors boarded the train as we neared Hogsmeade supposedly searching for Black. The one that entered our compartment attempted to Kiss me and I and the others in my compartment were rescued by Professor Remus Lupin casting the patronus charm. Over the course of the next few months at my request he taught me how to the cast the patronus charm. This is the memory the dementors dredged up, it's set in Halloween of 1981 at Godrics Hollow when Peter Pettigrew betrayed my family to Riddle."

(See relevant book and page for description).

Everyone watched fascinated as for the first time ever they got to hear and see some of what actually happened that night. Oh they'd all speculated at some point or another, often frequently but since he was the only known survivor it remained just that, speculation! Learned or otherwise there just weren't any adult survivors… to interrogate.

"Now most of you were given I understand a highly edited version of the search for Black at Hogwarts. Suffice it to say that there were various near misses with dementors who kept invading the school grounds in ever increasing numbers. Later that year a pet rat went missing from our dorm. A great 'sturm and drang' ensued over this as the rats owner kept verbally attacking the owner of the cat which he blamed for his pets demise.

"One day the rat was found and re-captured just outside the castle. The owner with his pet was then promptly captured by Black and dragged away to an abandoned building. We followed on behind to rescue our friend and found Black wasn't interested in the boy but oddly enough he was extremely interested in the boys pet rat. Oh and please ignore Prof Snapes attitude it directly stems from his time as a Hogwarts student when his yearmates the bigots Black and Lupin along with my father and Pettigrew who for 7 years tortured and tormented Prof Snape solely on the grounds that as my mum's best friend they disliked him and later because he was a Slytherin, this included deliberately exposing him to a werewolf on the full moon. Much of this disgusting behaviour was at least condoned by the staff - who know from Dumbledores testimony - took their lead from Dumbledore who not so subtlety encouraged the students feral behaviour. Please watch…"

(See relevant book and page for description).

"On our way back to the castle we were attacked by a werewolf and Pettigrew escaped in his animagus form of Scabbers the rat aka Wormtail the Death Eater. Professor Snape at great risk to himself and with the help of Sirius Black a dog animagus managed to distract the werewolf long enough that we kids all escaped unscathed but were separated. A short while later I managed to cast the patronus charm and rescued Black from the dementors and then Professor Snape rescued us all before returning us to the castle where Black was arrested and Fudge ordered him to be murdered by been Kissed that night. Secretly Dumbledore encouraged myself and Ms Hermione Granger to use a time-turner to free Buckbeak and Mr Black."

"I was told in the morning when I was released from the hospital wing that Black had escaped overnight. Later that morning in the headmasters office Dumbledore heard our tale then informed us that he didn't have the authority to get Black a trial as the word of three students and a professor or two was insufficient."

The Wizengamot members were highly perturbed by this news. "Mr. Potter," one member asked, "were those his literal words or the gist of them?"

"I," Harry paused then said, "I'm unsure but certainly in hindsight the gist of them, sir."

"This next memory is of our 4th year DADA teacher, the Azkaban escapee Barty Crouch jnr polyjuiced as 'Mad Eye' Moody teaching us the Unforgivables. Dumbledore later confirmed he'd granted permission to his supposed friend of over 20 years to teach virtually all students about the Unforgivables…"

(See relevant book and page for description).

"Ladies and gentlemen for the next few memories concerning the TriWizard Tournament may I have permission for Mr Amos Diggory and his wife to also view them. They have never had the opportunity to find out about their sons last months and subsequent murder."

"Are they available?"

"Yes ma'am. I requested their attendance at lunchtime. I told them they may not be permitted to attend this viewing."

"Very well young man. You are aware that this is highly irregular?"

"Frankly ma'am I am fairly clueless as to what is permitted and what is not. I do know that Fudges attitude demonstrated that he would never have permitted me to have anything like a fair trial; so automatically you all have my heartfelt thanks for your indulgences," Harry replied. He hesitated once more and asked apologetically, "if it pleases you may the healer give Mr and Mrs Diggory a calming draught before I start?"

A slightly exasperated man replied testily, "yes, yes, yes. Just get on with it."

Once the Diggory's were settled and dosed Harry started the memories again.

"This one takes place as the goblet of fire selects the three TriWizard school champions and myself. Afterwards we were taken to an ante-chamber where my participation was debated. Clearly neither I nor the actual Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory nor the other 2 school champions, little alone Madame Maxime or Mr Karkaroff wished me to compete. It was only the British officials led by Dumbledore who forced my illegal participation. First is the shoddy logic used by Dumbledore to force me to compete in the TriWizard Tournament. Please bear in mind I'm prepared to swear both on my honour and magic I did not attempt to in any way, shape or form to enter my name or to get someone else to do so on my behalf. I just wanted a relatively quiet school year where I was not the centre of attention because of whatever my parents did to protect me!" Harry paused or a moment before saying, "On reflection I understand that I was automatically emancipated at this point as only 'of age' students could participate."

(See relevant book and page for description).

"This second one is after I was shown the dragons, we also overheard Madame Maxime and Mr Karkaroff been separately and supposedly secretly shown the dragons. Cedric seemed to be the only school champion NOT being forewarned of the dragons by an involved adult. When I rectified this a day or so later it confirmed my suspicions as he hadn't been warned by anyone else which has made me wonder since I was returned to Durzkaban whether all three sides of this war considered all the students as fungibles."

"Mr. Potter I have two clarification questions. First three sides? And second Fuungablle?"

"In reverse order sir Fungible is a term used by many militaries. In essence it normally refers to those readily replaceable things that are simply used up and discarded or replaced by similar items. Thus depending on circumstances and agendas you may be referring to items such as parchment, ink, clothing and toilet paper or at the opposite end to ministry personnel, aurors or the pseudo lords violent slaves known as death eaters. What or whom the term is applied to depends on those making the decisions but many such consider these items as expendable resources. So in context Dumbledore, Fudge and the Death Eaters all seem to consider Children and students to be fungible."

After a pause to let them think he continued with answering the first part of the question. "Sir in regard to the number of sides involved in this war it is my considered opinion that there are a minimum of three major sides with several other semi-neutral groupings. The first side is that of Dumbledore who is supposedly fighting his protégé and great grandson Riddle but is he? Whatever he's doing he's remarkably ineffective at stopping him but very good at causing the deaths or emigration of those wanting to protect this society from dictatorial dark wizards or just want to be left alone. It did take the sacrifice of my parents to stop him last time. The second side is Riddles. He is certainly an effective terrorist but I've never heard anyone else's explanation for what he actually wants than Dumbledores ' _he wants to eliminate muggleborns and their influences from our world_ '. Oh and he's fixated on killing me. Frankly beyond their attitude to Unforgiveable usage I see little difference between the two. Riddle prefers physical torture whilst Dumbledore prefers mental torture but is quite happy to let someone else do the physical torture and or dying on his behalf. The third side is the Ministry and the Wizengamot which is apparently semi-divided amongst itself. Supposedly there to govern us in a fair and impartial manner it can't even do that. Criminals like Fudge and Umbridge happily take bribes and trade _favours_ with people like Dumbledore and Malfoy who fronts for Riddle. Under Umbridge and Malfoys guidance laws and regulations are passed to ensure that those individuals marginalised in our society such as werewolves and non-humans turn to Riddle for shelter, food, work and protection from the Ministry or they migrate."

"Somehow through bribery or corrupt practises the supposedly independent Daily Prophet heavily slants its lies and partially truthful articles to project the Minister or his leading advisors private political slant on supposed news items and information articles or to push private agendas of mentally sick hacks that it chooses to publish. Also," Harry paused, shrugged his shoulders and asked, "does the Daily Prophet have a compulsion charm or potion on it to make people believe its stories? 'Cause despite some of the more speculative articles it seems to me that the Quibbler is more honest and accurate with its news articles."

(See relevant book and page for description).

"Cedric repaid me by later clueing me into listening to the Merpeoples message under water however this memory is going to be of the third task and its aftermath," Harry said sadly. "Currently this memory sequence has replaced that of my parents' deaths when the dementors come close."

Everyone watched enraptured and horrified as the evenings events unfolded before them. The maze, Krums obviously _Imperio_ 'd attacks, the portkey, Cedric's death and Harry's capture by a clearly identifiable Pettigrew, the rebirth ritual, the arrival and naming of the death eaters, the unmasking of Lucius Malfoy, the duel and _priori incantum_ spirits and then Harry's escape with Cedric's body. The discovery that Mad Eye was in fact Barty Crouch jnr before passing out.

(See relevant book and pages for description).

A long silence with only Mrs Diggory's sobs to be heard was broken when Mr Diggory walked over to Harry and said, "Thankee lad, thankee for bringing his body home to us and showing us these memories. The missus and I 'preciate it lad. Come see us someday when things are a bit more settled. The Weasleys know where we live." He then returned to his wife and they slowly left the courtroom together with a mediwitch and auror escort.

After their departure everyone seems to shake themselves and get back to business.

"Rufus?"

"Madam Bones?"

"As soon as we finish with this evidence issue an arrest warrant for all those named by Riddle, particularly Malfoy. All are to be kept isolated and questioned using veritaserum; in particular confirm the identities and locations of those involved at the graveyard. It seems we're down to only 30 odd marked DE's still running loose. Also concentrate first on those in the building at this moment."

"Ma'am if I may continue? There are only two more memories."

"Very well."

"Thank you. The next memory is of waking up yet again in the hospital wing. It seems that for his 'own personal protection' Fudge had deliberately bought a dementor inside the castle full of school children and permitted it to Kiss Barty Crouch jnr who was unconscious and securely tied to a chair in a locked and guarded room. Apparently according to Fudge this well trained Dark creature ' _just took it upon itself to give the Kiss'_ and then instantly reverted back to being Fudges well behaved bodyguard until Madame Pomfrey barred it from the hospital wing. So if we're to believe Fudge his pet dementor is apparently in the habit of spontaneously going feral, Kissing people, then reverting to tame which is to say the least is highly unusual. I know in the muggle world any animal that attacks or kills people is automatically put down regardless if it's a wild or feral, a beloved pet or a trained guard dog. Anyway Fudge was flat out refusing to believe that Riddle is back and started what would soon be a smear campaign leading to our presence here today. Professor Snape showed him his revitalised Dark Mark and told him he felt the call only a short while before I returned wounded, shocked but holding the body of Cedric Diggory. But it mattered not what anyone said, Fudge refused to deal with reality. I do not know whether he is a death eater, supporter or a craven coward."

"Muggles have a term for the inability or unwillingness to face facts and deal with reality. They call it 'burying your head in the sand'."

At the numerous looks of incomprehension he explained, "The muggles credit this behaviour to that of ostriches burying their heads in the sand so their enemies can't see them but a similar thing is observed with small children when playing peek-a-boo. It's simple kids logic, if their eyes are covered so they cannot see you then ergo you cannot see them. Most kids seemingly grow out of this phase by the time they're out of training pants. It looks like Fudge and his cronies got stuck there."

Harry was storing up the vision of the Wizengamots reaction to his last observation for later recall as a patronus moment.

(See relevant book and pages for description).

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the last memory is that for which I've been charged, to whit the unnecessary casting of the patronus charm illegally in front of a muggle."

(See relevant book and pages for description).

"In conclusion Ladies and Gentlemen I have never denied casting the Patronus charm but I have conclusively proved that whilst I did indeed cast the patronus charm it was clearly in self-defence in return for what turns out to be _not_ a random rogue dementor attack upon myself and my accompanying cousin but a premeditated murderous attempt by Senior Undersecretary Umbridge on behalf of Minister Cornelius Fudge and apparently indirectly aiding and abetting the murderously treasonous activities of the Dumbledore  & Riddle. She deliberately chose to misuse the Ministry controlled dementors under her purview as her instrument of murder. Self-defence and protection of others are legally valid grounds for doing magic in front of muggles."

"I have shown that Minister Fudge has today knowingly assisted his personal gofer Senior Undersecretary Umbridge in covering-up her own criminal activities and I have no doubts that a thorough investigation will show that the minister and his senior staff have an extremely unhealthy amount of _influence_ over what and how the Daily Prophet and other British media outlets portray, libel and slander people in those situations the minister and his lackeys don't approve of them. Such an example is how in the few short days since I returned with Cedric Diggory's corpse the Daily Prophet has seriously ramped up its series of 'Harry Potter is a lying nut case' articles."

"I have shown that all this stems from Fudges desperate desire to avoid admitting to both himself and the public that Tom Marvolo Riddle aka 'I am Lord Voldemort' has become re-embodied and to Umbridge's sick and perverse desire to make sure that Fudge got whatever he wanted regardless of any bystanders, legalities, moralities, ethics or even plain common sense!"

"As I have made clear and the Ministry has records that clearly indicate that the Dursleys were fully and legally aware of the Wizarding Worlds existence and that my cousin Dudley was, along with myself, first made aware of it on July 31st 1991. Dudley is as fully aware that I attend a magical boarding school as I am that he attends a normal boarding school. Thus any charges relating to his 'illegal' knowledge or his 'to be kept ignorant as he's a muggle' status are bogus. In addition there as I was knowingly entered into the adult-only TriWizard under the authority of Chief Warlock aka Headmaster Dumbledore, senior British Ministry officials Barty Crouch Snr and Ludo Bagman along with the begrudging agreements of Headmistress Maxine & Headmaster Karkoff thus obviously emancipating me! Which makes the underage charges bogus as well!

"I hereby request that not only that I be declared innocent of any wrong doing but any and all prior charges be deleted from my file. Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for giving me a chance to not only prove my innocence but to demonstrate the inappropriateness of the charges along with evidence of _why_ these charges were made and _why_ they were persecuted in such a manner as to bypass any of the policies and procedures already in place."

After a long silence Madame Bones spoke, "Does anyone have any further questions or wish us to retire to consider the verdict?"

After what felt like a huge pause to Harry there was no response to her question and Madame Bones went on. "Very well then, on the first charge of illegally casting a patronus charm contrary to the Underage Statute; all those in favour of the Guilty verdict indicate so."

Harry stared at the Wizengamot members and when none raised their hand or even moved he let out a very relieved sigh even as Madame Bones said, "Not guilty. Charge dismissed."

Yet again Harry waited nervously as Madame Bones went on. "Very well then, on the second charge of illegally casting a patronus charm in front of a muggle contrary to the Statute of Secrecy; all those in favour of the Guilty verdict indicate so."

Despite the awesome temptation to close his eyes Harry watched closely as this time several seem to actually debate raising their hands but in the end none did.

Then Madame Bones said, "Not guilty. Charge dismissed."

Unexpectedly to Harry and some others Madame Bones then went on, "In regard to the much earlier offence in 1992 of using a Hover charm in the presence of muggles and contrary to both the Secrecy and Underage Statutes. Evidence has been presented that the offence was actually done by the house elf Dobby then bound to Lucius Malfoy. Does anybody have an objection to this offence been removed from Mr Potters file?"

Madame Bones waited before saying, "No objection having been raised Madame Hopkirk is hereby ordered to permanently remove the relevant records from Mr Potters file and place them in the Malfoy family file. In addition Lord Malfoy is hereby fined 1,000 galleons as the owner of a misbehaving house elf. The Malfoys have 30 days to pay or appeal this fine."

"In regard to the case of accidental magic in 1993 resulting in the over-inflation of Marjory Dursley, does anybody wish to appeal Minister Fudges decision _not_ to prosecute?"

To Harry's immense relief no one decided to dispute Fudges ruling on the matter but then to Harry's dismay Madame Bones went on. "During today's hearing on various occasions and in some of his pensieve memories Mr Potter has indicated that he is or was routinely abused by his relatives and that Chief Warlock Dumbledore is or was aware of these matters and apparently not only condoned them but was deliberately aggravating any natural ill will. Mr Potter are you aware of how you ended up in the custody of your aunt and her family?"

Harry shut his eyes in dismay for a moment before answering flatly, "Yes ma'am."

"Please explain to us your understanding of those events," another witch demanded sharply.

"Very well ma'am," he swallowed convulsively before beginning with his aunt and uncles point of view. "According to my aunt around dawn on the morning of November 2nd 1981 aunt Petunia went to bring in the bottles of milk along with the newspaper which was normally left on the doorstep before dawn. When she opened the door I was lying on the doorstep in a basket with a letter. The letter basically said ' _Lily and James Potter are dead. It's been decided that you'll have custody of your nephew Harry James Potter born 31 July '80. Yours Albus Dumbledore'"_

"No one has ever contacted them regarding death certificates, funeral arrangements or monetary compensation to cover the additional costs of raising me. I am one of four people living in a four bedroom house but have no memories of sleeping anywhere else but the broom closet until my Hogwarts letter arrived addressed to me care of the _'cupboard under the stairs'_ at which point I was ordered to move my belongings into Dudley's second bedroom. To this day the room is still referred to as Dudley's second bedroom."

There was a considerable stir amongst both the Wizengamot members and the aurors in the room, they stilled as he went on. "According to Hagrid who'd found me at Godrics Hollow he'd been sent by Dumbledore to bring me to him. An off duty Auror trainee Sirius Black then arrived on his motorbike and as my godfather and now legal guardian as well as an auror he attempted to take custody of me but Hagrid wouldn't disobey Dumbledore and refused to hand me over. When Sirius saw this for my sake he gave Hagrid his motorbike to use as it was safer for me. Sirius then blaming himself for suggesting to my parents that Dumbledore make Pettigrew the secret keeper rather than himself, left to find Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail as either a traitor to be arrested or to recover his body. We all know how he was knowingly framed by Pettigrew and as shown today, by Dumbledore."

"Apparently at some point the next morning that is November 1st Hagrid had been at Hogwarts and informed professor McGonagall that he and I would be at my relatives that night. I've no idea where I was kept prisoner that day. Hagrid arrived with me supposedly via Bristol at my relatives place at midnight and met Dumbledore and professor McGonagall."

"Despite arguments from the pair of them Dumbledore dumped toddler me on the doorstep of Durzkaban and left me there unattended for close on 7 hours. They did not even bother to wake my relatives and inform them that my parents were dead and ask if they were willing to take in their nephew before I was found by my aunt the next morning." Harry paused for a long moment then went on, "So effectively within only a few days first my parents were killed, then I and my primary legal guardian were kidnapped and falsely imprisoned and my secondary guardians were confined to St Mungos long term ward."

"On a separate occasion a few years ago professor McGonagall told me her account of my abandonment and it matched Hagrid's version though limited to my relatives' premises and I also learnt that my parents will had been ignored to the point no one had officially read it."

"Dumbledores account differed significantly in that he mostly ignored all of the legal, ethical and moral issues of his criminal acts and simply said, _I knew you wouldn't have an easy time of it when I left you there but it is all for the 'greater good'_."

"He has yet to explain how deliberately arranging for me to be starved, physically and medically neglected, regularly beaten up by either Vernon or later their son Dudley, used as their virtual slave to do almost all the housework whilst they did sod all yet claimed all of the credit; being punished for having better school grades than Dudley and having them tell the locals I'm currently attending the _St. Brutus' Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys_ when I'm at Hogwarts. When I do get to Hogwarts Dumbledore deliberately arranges for my medical state to be officially ignored rather than corrected or alleviated and has then arranged for me to confront Riddle 3 years out of the 4 I've attended Hogwarts without any additional training or assistance other than two first years I met on the Express. After all according to Dumbledore it's all for the ' _greater good'_!" The sheer venom with which he spoke showed his extreme displeasure at the situation.

After a moments stunned surprise Madam Longbottom asked, "Do you have any other statement to make Heir Potter?"

"In addition to the danger he's repeatedly contrived to place me in he has also simultaneously endangered the entire school population for the last four school years. I have been told that as headmaster the school wards would have notified him of any Dark artefacts, creatures within the castle and possessed people. In my first year the DADA teacher arrived at the school already possessed by Riddles wraith; he was inadvertently killed by myself at the end of the school year. Amongst other things Quirrell/Riddle was killing unicorns to drink their blood and during the Halloween feast of '91 Quirrell released a troll into the castle supposedly in the dungeons. Instead of leaving all the students safely secured inside the Great Hall to continue the feast Dumbledore ordered the prefects to take all of us back to our common rooms including the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs whose common rooms are at or below the ground floor so a lot closer to where the troll was reported whilst he and the staff supposedly hunted it down. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects led their Houses to a nearby disused classroom and holed up there for the evening. The result was 3 first year Gryffindor students rendered the 12' mountain troll senseless by themselves in one of the second floor toilets.

In my second year the DADA teacher Dumbledore employed was peacock named Lockhart who in his self-aggrandising went to the extremes of getting the story of other peoples 'adventures' before obliviating them and publishing their tales of daring as his own deeds. How many people worldwide were obliviated by him to cover up his activities? I've also got no idea if he got up to any inappropriate activity with any of the students but I do know that I and most of my classmates learnt little from either of these two so-called teachers and god help those who were sitting their OWL's and NEWT's those years. He did however attempt to obliviate myself and Ron Weasley and abandon us in the tunnels under the dungeons when he found out the monster was in the tunnels.

"A first year pureblood student had been possessed by a wraith of Riddle and re-released Slytherins basilisk into the castle. Over the months various students and pets were petrified. Unlike the previous occasion no one was killed. In addition in the 50 years since the previous incident Dumbledore was supposedly unable to deduce a basilisk was loose in the castle despite having been there when his protégé Head Boy Riddle let one loose in the early 1940's for which a 3rd year student Rubeus Hagrid was blamed and expelled yet a second year muggleborn student worked it out after only a few weeks research in the school library."

"In my 3rd year it was sheer luck no one was Kissed or killed between that and the political power games been played with our lives by the political idiots Fudge, Dumbledore and Malfoy."

"Following Fudges visit to Azkaban before my third year had even started where he gave information to Sirius Black which finally gave him the impetus to release himself on his own recognise out of Azkaban to capture Peter Pettigrew since no one else could or would. The Ministry decided to send hundreds of dementors to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts to supposedly ' _protect_ ' one student! I personally was attacked several times in ever increasing numbers by these ministry controlled Dark creatures, at least once during a quidditch match. I don't know if anyone else was attacked and if it was hushed up. Are all the ministry decision makers insane?"

"Then we have my fourth year and the whole TriWizard kerfuffle. For the entirety of the school year Dumbledore saw his best mate virtually every day yet he apparently was incapable of realizing that someone else was in fact impersonating Mad Eye Moody; or did he in fact know and ignore it for his own nefarious purposes? Interesting question isn't it?"

"I have been repeatedly told that I was my parents pride and joy so I'm forced to wonder if following my kidnapping my parents wills were deliberately ignored. My mother at least would've known that her sister was both unfit and unwilling to raise a magical child. I also wish to know by what ethical or legal right was a school teacher, who is apparently neither kith nor kin, able to arbitrarily override everyone else's legal rights. I also find it peculiar that I've only been told that A) I had a godfather and B) my godfather was Sirius Black _after_ he escaped from Azkaban. I've never been told who my godmother is nor the name of any other alternate guardians for me. Up until today I did not know the names of my grandparents or the occupations of my parents or grandparents nor have I been told where my parents are buried little alone ever been escorted there. I was however told that I had no living magical relatives. Apparently they and their friends the Aurors Longbottom were warned by Dumbledore that they and their son Neville were also been targeted by Riddle as an example to people of the folly of fighting him. In that situation would any of you only list one possible magical guardian for your child? Particularly when your primary choice is also a young hot-headed auror notorious for reacting THEN thinking? Or would you list several alternate guardians? Attrition rates tend to be highest amongst those doing the actual fighting after all. Yet suddenly the moment my parents are murdered my lawful guardian is within minutes illegally denied my custody on Dumbledores orders and within days without benefit of trial, a hearing or any real evidence is confined to a Azkaban high security cell for over a decade and Dumbledore and the Ministry are now telling you he's been tried and convicted and apparently no one questions this lie but his grandfather the Lord Black. Why? According to other students all other known or suspected death eaters at least got a formal trial or the opportunity to bribe their way out by claiming they'd been under the Imperius or even more rarely were honestly vouched for by someone 'above reproach'."

"Within a few days of the illegalities leading to his incarceration the media is suddenly on the basis of interviews & comments by the then minister Bagnold, Crouch snr, head obliviator Fudge and Dumbledore that claimed that not only is this 21-year-old trainee auror a marked death eater but is Riddles 1st lieutenant despite the fact that not one single real death eater ever admitted to seeing him inducted and branded, in death eater garb, attending any meeting and NOT one single one ever admitted to meeting or seeing him and Riddle together at any point except at wand point or to having been issued any orders by Sirius Black. They could honestly say that they'd seen his younger brother Regulus, his cousins Barty Crouch and Bellatrix Lestrange but NOT Sirius. I can honestly tell you that I've seen him with his shirt off and there was no sign of any tattoo little alone a dark mark."

This last comment certainly elicited a reaction from all present. "Mr. Potter if you know of Mr Black's whereabouts then you are legally required to report them to an auror immediately," Madame Bones stated. "Why haven't you done so?"

"For several reasons madam," Harry responded. "The first is I literally can't tell you as Chief Warlock Dumbledore has cast the fidelius charm on Blacks current residence. The second is that knowing he was innocent of the alleged crimes and that to cover his and others crimes Fudge intends having him immediately Kissed upon recapture to conceal the living evidence. The third one is simply that at least a dozen or more adults including at least some with law enforcement backgrounds have chosen to NOT pass this news on to the corrupt Fudge led ministry and I followed their lead. The fourth is that at the time in question I also mistakenly trusted Chief Warlock Dumbledores judgement to be ethically and morally right."

"Once I realised how I was being deliberately isolated and kept ignorant and untrained by Dumbledore and that he'd in fact arranged for some of his loyal minions to be present to ensure that Sirius didn't upset the apple cart by informing me of my heritage, rights or of anything else unsanctioned by Dumbledore. I began wondering why none of these things ever came up in conversation with my dorm and house mates, nor why no one ever questioned my lack of obviously decent or new possessions. I would have thought that at least the muggle raised would have questioned the rags I wore. In particular with all the slanderous and libellous comments made about me by the press or most of the supposed _facts_ reported by the media not one of them questioned why a rich orphan wore rags and why the muggle school photos supplied by Dumbledore were obviously stolen."

The last statement caused a considerable stir amongst both the Wizengamot and the aurors before they quietened down again.

Again Harry was interrupted by the same Wizengamot member. "Mr Potter _how_ do you know these photographs were stolen?"

"It is quite simple sir; first it is standard muggle practise that all school photographers send one free example home with each student along with an order form listing alternate sizes, prices and querying the number of copies required. My aunt always destroyed my free copy in front of me and the Dursleys have never 'wasted' film on photos that would include me. Secondly all professional muggle photographers keep a file copy on display which is stamped with either 'proof' or 'file copy', this copy has on its back the cross-reference details to the original roll of film which is commonly preserved elsewhere. Thirdly no real photographer will sell the 'file' or 'proof' copy as it's unprofessional. They would look like amateurs. What they would do is go and get the original roll of film out of storage and print all additional copies off that. If you look closely at my photos you will find all or parts of these words on them thus indicating they are stolen. Lastly under Crown law it is illegal to sell any photos of children to someone who is not the parent or legal guardian of that child," Harry said in reply.

"Mr Potter could you please explain to us why the muggles have that law," asked a puzzled woman from the ranks of the Wizengamot.

"I don't understand all the reasons but the main one is to try and restrict the access of paedophiles and other such sick or sexual deviants along with the media, celebrity stalkers to photos of children, particularly inappropriate ones where the child is partially unclothed or nude." (AN: it's illegal under Australian law at least for those very reasons!)

After a thoughtful pause Madame Bones asked that he continue with his statement.

"All in all ladies and gentlemen I've ended up with one important question and that is an apparently fairly simple one that the Wizengamot will need to answer for itself. Is Albus Dumbledore _simply_ a has-been, immoral, unethical, highly charismatic and manipulative politician like his ex-lover Gellert Grindelwald and his great grandson Voldemort only with a very much more efficient self-promotional system in place coupled with a deep desire to be remembered as 'Merlin Reincarnated' and or simply the most successful Dark wizard in recent British history?"

To say the least this last question resulted in deeply shocked individuals' then contemplative silence throughout the courtroom. Soon however, though far too soon from Harry's point of view, the Wizengamot members began murmuring to themselves.

After leaving them to talk amongst themselves for almost ten minutes whilst she and Scrimgeour conferred together before he took the bulk of the aurors with him as he left the courtroom Madame Bones used the sonorous charm to gain everybody's attention. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Does anybody have any further questions for Mr Potter regarding his trial?"

When no one spoke up she went on, "Mr Potter you are hereby declared free on all charges and specifications and are free to go. You will be owled at a later date to arrange a formal interview and to provide pensieve evidence regarding the further investigation of the charges against Fudge, Dumbledore and Umbridge. Auror Harold Holt will assist you to recover your memories after he copies them and to escort you to my office to await me. Please note the beyond the not guilty verdict today's surprise events are hereby declared sub rosa until the 7pm WWN broadcast tonight. Could all the currently present Wizengamot members stay for an impromptu meeting starting in 30 minutes? Owls will be sent out calling for a full emergency session for tomorrow morning at 9.00am as there are at least three positions we will need to fill temporarily until elections can be called."

Harry moved back over to the pensieve and after waiting for the instructions from auror Holt he proceeded to replace his memories inside his head. Once he'd finished he thoughtfully followed auror Holt to Madame Bones waiting room. He was _not_ looking forward to his return to Grimmauld Place and having to explain what had happened today though he was immensely satisfied on so many levels that it had. He was most definitely sure, now more than ever, that he needed to get to Gringotts and hopefully do some quick shopping before returning to confront the Order and Mrs Weasley as a dedicated died-in-the-wool true believer in the truth of Dumbledores dirty deeds!

Shortly afterwards Madame Bones returned to her office to issue a quick series of orders to her secretary and to order Auror Holt to find Auror Shacklebolt and to relieve the Ministers office guard and to permit no one else but her staff into the Ministers office. They were also to ensure no files or other items were to 'disappear' or be destroyed by anyone. Her people would be up in ten minutes or so to search and catalogue the crime scene.

Once they were all busy or gone she turned to Harry and said, "Mr Potter I'm afraid I'm going to be tied up here most of the night but none the less I'll take you to Gringotts as I promised earlier. And Mr Potter do NOT tell anyone of today's arrests until after 7 pm tonight when there will be a WWN announcement. You are free to tell your friends of the results of your trial but NOT of the other events till then. Now do you have any trouble with this?"

"No Madame Bones," Harry answered confidently.

"Very well then. Clearly say 'Gringotts London Security Access' as you step into the floo flame after me," instructed Madame Bones.

Moments later Harry stumbled out of the floo at Gringotts where Madame Bones looked him over, cast the cleaning charm over him and quietly said, "Follow me please Mr Potter."

Moments later as they walked down the hallway she commented that, "Mr Potter, to retain your balance when exiting magical transportation such as the floo requires you to hold yourself still whilst doing so. A portkey however requires you to pretend to be walking when you land as they always deposit you at least 6 inches above the ground."

Looking around to orientate herself Amelia made a beeline for the Goblin Floor manager whilst Harry silently followed her wondering why no one had ever bothered telling him this critical detail?

Looking around at the undamaged bank floor Harry's thoughts soon flew back to the last time he remembered finding himself in this very building. Mere days after the Battle of Hogwarts during the post battle clean-up while all of the 'adults' were concentrating on cleaning out the Ministry and the Muggleborn Concentration Camps trying to correct all the horrors of the last few years, the Weasleys had returned to the Burrow taking a protesting Hermione and Luna with them to heal while Harry had stayed to help restore Hogwarts.

 _The next day Harry and Seamus Finnegan began removing the shattered remnants of the gargoyle that used to guard access to the stairwell which led up to the headmasters office. Both of them began by shifting the gargoyles rubble and shattered stone to the side of the corridor._

 _As Seamus leant against the damaged rear wall a concealed door gave way and he fell through into a concealed room. Once Harry had helped Seamus back onto his feet the pair began searching the room. After a few minutes they realised that this was a concealed suite of rooms which Dumbledores had obviously been used as a well-hidden study along with a series of store rooms. Later Seamus and Harry found the main entry at the top of another magical escalator hidden in Dumbledores private quarters._

 _The curious pair of combat weary teens began randomly poking into the various boxes, scrolls, bound manuscripts and stacks of parchments trying to work out what these records and items were. Some boxes were filled with numerous labelled phials which Harry recognised as pensieve memories. On the shelves opposite the boxes of memories that the forever curious Harry had viewed were various bundles of official documents from the Ministry – all sorted by year and name - guardianship and marriage contracts Headmaster Dumbledore had authorised for selective orphans, mainly half-bloods and muggleborns unknowingly under his magical guardianship. Horrified Harry and Seamus also found various marriage contracts for students they knew as well. Looking through a stack of official documents opposite Seamus was surprised and confused to find a marriage contract for himself to Laura Madley. After wracking their brains the young men vaguely remembered a 4_ _th_ _year Hufflepuff he barely knew what she looked like. Calling Harry over to look he was horrified to find a marriage contract between Hermione and Ron signed by Molly. Looking at the date (16_ _th_ _December '95) Harry realised that this was dated when Arthur was hospitalised from Nagini's snake bite. Even worst, as he read on he realised that Molly was authorised to potion Hermione into submission to Ron any time before Hermiones 21_ _st_ _birthday. With a sudden horrified thought Harry dived through the same stack looking for a contract with his name on it. Appalled he found that the Bast_d and the B_tch had signed a marriage contract for him and Ginny – aka the TW 'Tower Whore' - on the same date. Worst Dumbledore had signed financial control of his vaults over to Molly Weasley and his Wizengamot votes and seat to the Head of the Weasley family in perpetuity. Molly was encouraged to potion 'the groom' into the marriage bed and to guarantee impregnating Ginny._

 _After several minutes horrified contemplation Seamus blurted out, "these can't possibly be legal!"_

" _Right then, I don't know if we can trust any member of the Order, especially not Mrs Weasley, Ginny and I'm unsure if Ron would refrain from raping Hermione if his mum said it's alright!"_

 _Seamus stared at Harry in confusion and said, "Rape?"_

 _So Harry explained, "Ron told me that he loved Hermione years ago – to put dibs on her I think. Also think about Hermiones and my behaviour 5_ _th_ _year and compare it to Ron and Ginny's. Also consider the effects of Amorentia and other love potions that Slughorn taught us about last year along with date rape drugs such as rophipnol."_

 _An appalled Seamus blurted out, "but they are lousy potion brewers!"_

" _Yes," stated Harry. "But I've heard Mrs Weasley talking about using potions on Arthur to get him 'interested' in her. Consider that Ron is a mummy's boy. If she told him that any potions were just to get Hermione over her 'nerves' to admit her love for Ron do you honestly think Ron would refrain from taking adantage? And Mrs Weasley is a damn fine cook, but is she a decent potions brewer?"_

 _The boys stopped to stare at each other before they began their own plotting and planning._

 _Before their lunch Seamus left Harry to floo call the Burrow and invite Hermione to come to Gringotts with him as he needed her expertise. A while later he returned without Hermione and a thunderous look on his face. "I'm sorry Harry. The TW answered and told me that Hermione and Ron had gone out for another walk with a picnic basket. She was smirking as she informed me that they were quite cute with their constant cuddling." His brogue getting thicker Seamus carried on. "When I acted surprised TW said that Ron and her had gotten together the day after Hermione arrived." By this point his brogue had become quite thick but still understandable to an upset Harry._

" _So at least potioned up if not yet raped," stated Harry. "Hopefully we can rescue her before it's too late."_

 _Several hours later the battle weary and tired duo had shrunk and packed everything in these rooms along with everything they could find upstairs in the headmasters office and quarters. As they filled each bag and trunk they carefully stacked each near the floo ready for their departure. Once they'd finished packing up all of Dumbledores and Snapes things and went to the castle kitchens for dinner._

 _A quick trip to their own quarters followed. The pair quickly packed their own belongings before showering and changing into their smartest outfits before returning to the headmasters office. They shrunk all of the stacked bags and trunks before flooing to Diagon Alley. At Gringotts they quickly presented themselves to the Gringotts duty manager for much needed assistance._

 _By dawn the next day Harry and an equally exhausted Seamus were slowly leafing through more disturbing contracts as they and over a score of very irate Goblin Senior Accounts managers systematically viewed the contents of Albus Bl_dy Dumblewhores pensieve memories and various other documents and items. The goblins with their longer lives were much more aware of the political and financial ramifications of Dumbledores corrupt dealings._

 _The cancellation of all but the Weasley/Granger marriage contract amongst the outstanding marriage contracts under the current Ministry laws – as they had not been endorsed after his death by Headmaster Snape, Headmistress McGonagall, or any of the surviving members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors nor were they in the process of being enforced – was rapidly and easily done at Gringotts._

 _Unfortunately, and despite their best efforts to get Hermione to attend any meetings at Gringotts, no one was able to rescue Hermione before the contract marriage was consummated and became magically binding upon Hermione and Ron._

 _The Wizarding Wireless along with the Daily Prophet were quietly going berserk when they received official notifications of the cancellations of 37 upcoming illegal marriage contracts personally witnessed by Dumbledore along with the notification of censure regarding a further 161 similar marriage contracts which resulted in the effective kidnapping of the brides. All such contracts had at the least involved breaking the Statute of Secrecy due to the criminal requirements needed to ensure the muggle guardians signed the marriage contracts which, due to the various provisions involved were illegal under muggle law._

 _Checking what was happening around him while chuckling quietly to himself Harry continued following Amelia to the Teller Managers desk at the far end of the main banking chamber. It was the very same Manager Dragontamer who had escorted him deep into the depths of the bank where he was sent back in time for his trial today… soon he would really start destroying Dumbledores 'Greater Good' plan._

 _The End_

 _AN: I have no other sequels planned at this point – subject to change without notice. Others are permitted to continue from here - so long as they acknowledge it is based upon this story - and inform me of their contribution so I can read it!_

 _In the meantime my condolences to the family, friends and admirers of Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman {21 February 1946 – 14 January 2016} the highly talented and brilliant actor who brought Severus Snape alive for our edification in a way that the books couldn't…_


End file.
